Somewhere Only We Know
by Acurcuru
Summary: Pain. Love. Betrayal. Will Spencer let Ashley in? Will Ashley be able to help Spencer?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fairly new writer here. Give me feedback, let me know what you guys think?**

As we grow up we have been taught to forgive and to forget. But how much is too much to just forgive and forget, at what point do you have to start thinking about yourself. When someone does something to you that completely ruins your life, I don't understand how you can just forgive and forget. It all started in the summer of 8th grade.

_"__Oh__my__gosssshhh__Spencer__" __Madison__says__throwing__herself__on__top__of__me._

_ We have been friends since second grade and I thought nothing to tear us apart. We had just gotten back from the movies with a bunch of our friends and I was sleeping over her house. This was a regular thing for us to do after a group outing. Out of our group of friends we had always been the closest._

_ Now as most of you know, this is when girls are supposed to have their first boyfriend and fall in love, but for some reason that never appealed to me. All of my friends had their first crushes and were always texting the "perfect guy for them". We would go on big group dates with like 8 guys and girls but I was never interested in it like they were._

_ I just assumed that I hadn't found the right guy yet but he would come and sweep me off my feet soon enough. _

_ But then something in me clicked, and I realized that the right "guy" was never going to come around. I made the realization that I was bi. Yes now I know that is the biggest lesbian cliche to first think you are just bi. But I honestly did think I was._

_ I thought I was bi because I could still point out guys that I found cute, but I just never felt that spark I did with girls._

_ I kept my secret bottled up for all of 8th grade before I felt I had to tell someone. I figured what better time than when it was just me and my best friend sleeping over._

_ We had just finished our third movie that night and it was 2 am. I took a deep breath and decided that, it was as good a time as any._

_ "Madison...uh could I talk to you about something" she turned her head and nodded at me to continue. " Do you promise that we will be friends no matter what?" she just smiled and nodded. I took a deep breath knowing that what I was about to do, would drastically change my life forever. I couldn't take it back once I said it, it was out there._

_ "I...I...think-I-like-girls" I blurted out as fast as possible. Her jaw hit the floor and her eyes widened not knowing what to say. She just stared at me for a good 2 minutes before smiling saying just 2 words to me._

_ "How long" the two words that made me realize that she was still my best friend and always would be. Or so I thought."_

_ We went to sleep that night as though nothing had ever happened but in the morning the next day she left a lot earlier than I expected, but I didn't think anything of it._

_ About a week after I had told Madison, I hadn't seen her or heard from her until one night I got a call on my cell phone on friday night on a restricted number._

_ "Hello?" I picked up not knowing who to expected. "Hi is this the little lesbian hotline" and then I heard giggling "I felt sick all of a sudden and I didn't know what to do or how this had happened. _

_Then I heard something that made all the color drain from my face. Muffled in the background I heard "come on Madison your the one that told us to call, think of how many times she has fantasized about you, the little dyke deserves to hear what you have to say". I felt tears in my eyes as I heard the phone be passed to my supposed best friend. "_

_ You little dyke, what you didn't think I would tell everyone. What if you had been like picturing us naked or ew worse. Keep you and your dirty little hands away from me" I hung up the phone and threw it against the wall. That night I cried myself to sleep. _

Ever since that day my life has never been the same. And I know who to blame .

**Short I know, should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Spencer come on you're going to be late" my mom screamed from downstairs. I stood there staring at my drawer trying to decide what to wear. Maybe, a cute shirt and some jeans or a black mini skirt and a spaghetti strap tank top. Oh, let's face it it's not even worth it no one cares what I wear. I grab a sports bra and throw a gray sweatshirt on over it. I slip on a pair of black yoga pants and walk downstairs.

My mom is standing there at the door waiting for me to grab my backpack and jump in the car. She is standing in the same position she always is with her hand on her hip and tapping her left foot in an annoyed manner. She gives me an ice cold glare because I'm running 5 minutes late.

I jump in the back seat because Glen grabbed shotgun before I was able to call it. I lean my head up against the window and stare at the trees as we pass them by. We live in a fairly large town in L.A so what you see trees without and or Starbucks stores you feel kind of calm. We moved out to L.A when I was 6 and Glen was 7. I am in my junior year of High School and Glen is a senior. He wants to go to college next year and get his degree in...well actually he doesn't know what he wants his degree in quite he will find out soon so that he doesn't end up sleeping on the couch.

Ever since we were little Glen ad I have been close, since we are so close in age. In 3rd grade when Jessica Stein was picking on me he stepped in and told her that if she didn't stop picking on me "he would make her fall off the monkey bars every day for the rest of her life.

We pull up to the school and I slowly get out of the car knowing that no matter what I'm not going to have a good day. I slip my headphones into my ear and listen to the only song that calms me down.

_Live through this and you won't look back_

I hear a thud next to me and I don't look up knowing that no matter what it won't be good. Even though I have headphones in, I can still hear everything they are saying (which I assume they don't know). I hear " Just touch her...no you do it...no you...what if I like catch something...I hear they have like diseases" I sigh and get up to walk away knowing this is not how I want to start my day.

I slide one leg over the bench and then the other but as I take my first step I feel it. There is a hand on my back pushing me down and a leg hitting me right about mid-calf. I wasn't prepared to fall so I hit the ground hard and heard my nose crack as I hit the ground face-first. All I see is spots and I try to blink the tears away. I shrieked in pain as I felt the tears rush into my eyes. I quickly rushed out of the quad in fear of the further harassment that would follow.

You see being beat up was nothing new to me it had become second nature, but this was the first time they had done it in a public place. Usually they would pull me into the bathroom or behind a wall, but never in front of a crowd. I wonder what had changed?

As I walked away and the only person that I made eye contact with was the one person who I expected to stick up for me. Glen. He stood there and watched me and for a second I thought I saw a bit of sadness in his eyes. It quickly flashed away when his friends turned to look at him and ask him about the game last night.

You see how ever much Glen loved me, it was never more than he loved his popularity. Ever since he had hit his growth spirt in 7th grade he has been captain of the basketball team. With being captain he was always getting the girls and going to all the cool parties while I stayed at home.

Ever since the summer I came out to Madison, I haven't really made many friends, haven't had a girlfriend, or even been happy. Luckily Glen trusts me enough to not believe the rumors in school, therefore my mom and dad don't know. Except for that one time my mom confronted me after hearing a rumor.

_"__Spencer__could__you__come__here__for__a__second__" __she__screamed__up__the__stairs.__I__lazily__got__up__off__my__bed__and__go__downstairs.__Once__I__get__into__the__kitchen__I__see__my__mom__sitting__at__the__table__with__that__same__smile__she__always__has__while__she__'__s__tapping__her__fingers.__She__had__a__mug__of__coffee__in__her__hand__that__said__WORLDS__GREATEST__MOM._

_ "Come over here Spencer, we need to talk" I gulp remembering the last time she said that to me was when she was telling me we were uprooting our lives from Ohio._

_ "I heard a rumor Spencer that I want to confront you about." I gulp knowing what she was going to ask me about. "Are you gay?" I take a deep breath and quickly think about how I should answer that. I could tell her no and it would all be over. Or I could tell her yes and maybe she would help._

_ "No mom I'm not gay" she stands up and walks away but not before giving me an ice cold stare and some kind words. _

_ " I hope not or I promise you I will make your life a living hell, and that's a promise" she turned on her heal and stomped away. I let out a sigh and drag myself back up to my room._

I kept running until I knew no one else would follow me and I slumped over on the wall. I cried for everything that had happened to me, for everything that I would have to deal with, for everything that I had become.

I felt my breath get caught in my throat when I heard the cackling coming down the hall. I knew who it was and just the sound of them made my blood boil. As they walked by each of them kicked me harder than the last. I willed myself not to cry but at the last of the cheerleaders walked by she slapped me in the face and my eyes began to water.

I straightened myself out and wiped the blood off of my face. I stood up and walked in the direction of my english class. This is what I had to live with, but I don't know how MUCH longer I wanted to live like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Coping with the enemy

Lunch time rolls around and I go to my usual table in the corner (away from the cheerleaders table). Sometimes I go and sit with the artsy kids if I don't feel like being alone. There is a girl named Chelsea who is really nice to me but she doesn't know, so I try not to get too close to her. I know that as soon as we become friends she'll find out and I'll have to go through the pain of losing a friend all over again.

I walk up to the lunch line to buy my lunch and start to walk back to me table. Now usually I don't like school lunches but today it's my favorite, chicken noodle soup. I hear footsteps behind me and I make the mistake of turning around to see who it is. Once I turn around I feel the warm sensation of my once lunch trickle down the from of my shirt and down my legs. I feel the tears start to build again which makes my already burning nose hurt even more.

I look to see who the person is and I see none other than my former best friend smirking in delight as she looks between me and her newfound friends. She sees my broken nose and my destroyed clothes and for a brief second I could of sworn I saw a hint of remorse in her cold dead eyes. I ran away as fast as i could to the bathroom to try and clean up my sweatshirt.

Once I got in there I broke down and started crying over the sink. I heard footsteps and quickly ran into the handicapped stall and lock ed the door. I sunk down on to the floor and continued my crying until it turned into just that awful not being able to breath feeling.

"Hello" i heard a girl say from outside the stall. I froze I knew as soon as I spoke that if it was a cheerleader, I would be in serious trouble so i continued to stay quite in hopes that she would just walk away. "I'm new to this school and I don't know who you are, but if you want to talk I'm a pretty good listener" the husky voice says. I muster up all the courage I have and open the stall door.

I am met with the most beautiful pair of deep brown eyes that I have ever seen. The seem to be filled with this concern that I have never seen before. She has shoulder length dark brown curly hair and is wearing a very short, very tight black jean skirt. She is wearing a very tight white shirt with a deep V that shows off her cleavage. I check her out a few times my eyes traveling up and down her long tan legs that seem to go on forever.

I finally look back up at her eyes and I see a smirk on her face when she realizes I was checking her out. I feel myself blush and then I look back up at her eyes and I realize she isn't smiling anymore because she's seen my nose. She reaches out to touch it but stops when she realizes that we have only just met. She looks over my clothes and I realize that I am still covered in my former lunch. I step past her and walk over to the sink wetting a paper towel to try and clean myself up a bit.

"What's your name?" she asks "Spencer..Spencer Carlin" I respond

"Thats pretty" she says "My name is Ashley" I smile at what a pretty name she has and I turn around. I take my sweatshirt off in defeat realizing that the chicken stain was not going to come out. I throw it over my arm and lean up against the sink facing Ashley.

"So where'd you move from"I ask "Well my stepsister, mom and I moved out here from New York to be with husband number five" she says looking kind of sad.

"C..C..Can I ask you something" she manages to stutter out. "Uh yeah sure" I respond not knowing what else to say. "What happened to you, like um why are you covered in soup and why is your nose all red and swollen" she says looking anywhere but me.

I feel the tears start to built up again in my eyes and I try my hardest to hold them in. She looks like she is about to start backtracking when the door swings open and in walks Madison and three of her little minions. Anything I was about to say gets caught in my throat and I don't dare speak.

"Oh there you are Ashley, I was wondering where you went" I hear Madison say

Was Ashley sent in here by Madison, did she know what had happened all along? Was she just being nice to me to try and find out information about me to report back to Madison? I feel myself starting to sweat and my breathing was becoming labored.

"Girls this is the new co-captain of our squad" once she says that I lose all sense of calmness and look up at Ashley. She looks back at me and gives me a sheepish smile. Madison follows Ashley's eyes over to me.

"Oh look girls if it isn't our little lesbian friend" I see Ashley's eyebrows shoot up on her head once Madison says that. "Awww look she's crying, awww we made the little dyke crying" I feel the tears well up in my eyes.

All of a sudden I am thrust back and i feel my head connect with the mirror behind me. I groan in realization that she is holding me back by my now very broken nose. Ashley is standing there in shock not knowing what to say or do. I shriek in pain as Madison begins to twist my nose ever so slightly.

At this point I am crying and pleading with her to stop so she lets go and I drop to the floor. I feel a warm liquid drip down my face.

"See you at after school at practice Ashley" and with that it is once again me and Ashley alone the bathroom. She starts to walk over to me but i quickly get up grab a paper towel and run out of the bathroom to the one and only person I have to confide in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I ran to the one person who knew would always help me out, the school nurse. Now most kids in high school only go to the nurse when they are on the verge of dying, but not me. You see was a sweet lady in her late 50's who would help out anyone who needed it. She was the only person other than Madison that I ever officially came out to. One day after they had poured chocolate milk all over my head, I went into her office to use the bathroom and cleaned myself up. She had asked me what happened and I completely broke down and told her everything that was going on with me and everything that I was afraid of.

Now whenever I go to see her she gives me a change of clothes and helps cheer me up. Now typically when they beat me up they hit me where my clothes would cover, so no one, not even the nurse would see my injuries. knew they were mean to me and that they would throw stuff on me but I had begged her not to tell anyone for I knew that it would do more harm than good. Today when I walked in it was a different story.

"SPENCER" she almost screamed as she shot up out of her chair. I was thankful to see that her office was empty. I collapsed onto the floor just as she ran over to me. She just held me in her arms as I cried so hard that I could barely breath. I walked over to one of the incredibly uncomfortable blue cots.

I was woken up when i felt a light shaking on my arm and I saw my mother and the principal sitting in her office. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat as I stood up and walked over to them.

"Spencer Nurse Doyle has told us that some girls have been bothering you. Is that right Spencer?" Principal Johnson said. All I could do was nod yes in response.

"Can you tell us who it was Spencer" I didn't know what to say, should I rat them out or just deal with the abuse. "Spencer honey you need to tell us" said. I knew that she knew who it was but she wouldn't break my trust.

"It was some of the cheerleaders" I say almost whispering, but I knew they heard me.

", Spencer I assure you we will do everything in our power to make sure those girls are punished" Principal Johnson "Spencer you can take the rest of the day off and since tomorrow is Friday, if you want you can take tomorrow off too" just as I am about to thank him my mother jumps in " Oh she won't need tomorrow off, she'll be fine" I sigh and bow my head as I walk out to my mothers car.

The ride home was silent with no music, not even a car horn. Once we got home i grabbed my bag and went straight up to my room. I kicked off my shoes and climbed into the warm comfort of my bed. had bandaged up my nose and she said it was only sprained.

I slept right through dinner and woke up the next morning. I jumped in the shower and felt the all too familiar burn of my newly sprained nose under the hot water. I washed my body trying to wash off the filth that i felt. I knew that when I got back to school that my life was going to be hell.

I stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror at my nose. It was black and blue and a little bit swollen but nothing compared to how bad it felt. I wanted so bad to just crawl back under the covers and sleep, but I knew my mother would have none of that. I got dressed in simple jeans and a tight white T-shirt, threw on a black zip-up hoodie and slung my backpack over my shoulder. I got downstairs and slipped on my black converse and walked out the door. My mother was already ing the car with my brother and they were clearly waiting for me. I put on my sunglasses and hood and got in the car. I then put my headphones in and leaned up against the window.

I heard the car door slam and I saw Glen walking away. I went to open the door and step out when my mother grabbed my arm. I took my headphones out of my ear. "Take that stupid hood off you look like a boy" my mother said. I ignored her and stepped out of the car anyways walking to my usual table in the corner. I sat down while looking down at my iPhone to change a song. I put on Feel Good Inc by the Gorillaz and started to bob my head loving how this song made me feel.

I didn't even realize who was sitting at the table until I felt a foot slide up my leg. My head whipped up and I saw her sitting there just looking at me. She smiled warmly and as much as I wanted to smile back I had a nagging in the back of my head. I kept thinking that Madison sent her here because i ratted them out. I froze not knowing what to do on one hand I have this beautiful girl sitting across from me smiling at me. On the other hand this could all be a setup.

I took my headphones out about to ask her a question when I saw her face turn to stark white and her smile fade away. "What's wro" I started to say when my face was smashed into the table in front of me. At that moment I snapped and I was going to fight back if it took all I had.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After I lifted my head off of the table and wiped the blood from my nose, I stood up and turned around to face my aggressor. I looked into the eyes of none other than my former best friend herself.

"So you thought telling on us would solve your little problem?" she said to me venom dripping from every word.

"You stupid little dyke, don't you know that my daddy donates money to this school, you couldn't get me in trouble if you tried."

I gripped the table behind me ready to lunge on to Madison, when I felt a soft hand touch mine. I turned around and saw Ashley's piercing brown eyes. I could tell she was trying to get me to just leave. For a moment I thought about giving up and just walking away. I remembered that Ashley was probably working with her.

I ripped my hand out from underneath hers and turned back to face the person who had made my life a living hell.

"Go ahead Duarte, hit me i dare you" I said to her in a hushed voice trying to avoid aggravating her minions.

"It's not like your'e gonna fight back Carlin, come on" she screamed back at me letting our rapidly growing audience know that she was the one in charge.

In a fit of rage and pure hatred i lunged forward and tackled the Latina to the ground.I began to scratch her face and pull her hair. My style of fighting was very girlish, I know but I didn't want to cause any serious harm that would lead to my mother being called in again.

I could feel her hands on my face and they were starting to draw blood. I had my eyes closed trying to avoid getting my cornea scratched. I felt her hands leave my face and I opened my eyes to see what was going on. As soon as my eyes flicked open, I saw a fist flying at me. I tried to duck but I couldn't because of her other hand grabbing my throat.

As soon as the fist hit me in the eye I rolled off of Madison and laid on my back next to her clutching my eye. Once i opened my eyes it seemed to go in slow motion as I saw Madison about to lunge on top of me. I moved my arms about to cover my already sore face but stopped when I saw her.

I stared open mouthed as I saw my knight in shining armor grab my attacker by the waist and toss her to the side. I went to stand up and quickly get away but fell back down due to the sudden light-headedness. As I was laying on the ground waiting for my dizziness to turn back to normal.

I felt some one grab my arms and pick me up by my shoulders. I tried to shake them off but once I was upright they hugged me from behind and I felt them nuzzle their face into my neck. The strong smell of her perfume reminded me of the day in the bathroom. I knew who it was and I knew that my knight in shining armor would protect me.

She placed an arm around my waist around i slung an arm around her shoulders as she guided me to her car. She opened the passenger side door of her blacked out 2013 Dodge Charger. She gently placed me in the car and jumped into the drivers seat and sped out of the parking lot. I was about to protest to the apparent kidnapping that was going on but I was to emotionally exhausted to say anything. I nodded off for about 10 minutes but woke up when I felt us come to a halt.

I opened my eyes and saw a large gate and Ashley punching in what seemed like a passcode for the gate. We pulled up in front of the estate and Ashley walked around and opened my door for me. She helped me out of the car and walked me into the house which I am assuming is hers. As soon as she got the door unlocked she helped me in and aid me down on the couch. Once she put me down on the couch she brushed the hair out of my eyes and walked into the bathroom.

I closed my eyes trying to relax and not thing about what my life was going to be like as a result of this. I knew my life was going to get a lot harder because of my little scuffle in the quad with Madison. How was my mom going to react or Glen when they found out that I was in fact gay. I closed my eyes and was about to fall asleep when I felt something cold on my face. I abruptly opened my eyes and saw her warm brown eyes staring down at me.

She was wiping the blood off my face and holding an ice pack to my swelling eye and previously sprained nose. She was trying to calm me down I could tell and surprisingly enough if was the calmest I have been in years. She looked into my eyes and said the first thing to me all day.

"Relax beautiful your'e safe now" I closed my eyes and as I was about to fall asleep I could of sworn that I felt her lips ghost across my forehead just as I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6:

I woke up in an unfamiliar room on an unfamiliar couch. I brushed the sleep out of my eyes wincing as a felt a sharp pain in my eye. I looked around trying to remember what had happened and where exactly I was. I swung my legs over the couch and I stand up, walking around the room looking at the photos. I see pictures of her all across the mantle. She was with a younger looking girl in most of her photos but there was one other one that stood out to me. It was Ashley with a enormous grin on her face and she was standing with a man with white hair that she bared some resemblance to.

As I was standing there I started to feel woozy. The room started to spin and I quickly sat back down resuming the position from earlier. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I sat up to see who it was.

"Hey there sleepyhead, how are you feeling?" Ashley said in a hushed tone sitting on the couch with me.

"Better but I'm still a little light-headed though" I said looking into her eyes. She gave me a smile conveying that she knew I was probably feeling a lot worse than I was letting on. I smiled back trying to let her know how thankful I was of her.

I looked at the clock noticing that it was only 12:15. Subconsciously I chuckle to myself thinking about how much had happened in the matter of only a few hours today. I think about what my life has come too. I started to cry realizing that I was royally screwed once I went home.

She slid over on the couch and tentatively placed her arm around my shoulders trying to comfort me. I stiffened at the movement unable to remember the last time some one comforted me in a way that I actually felt safe. I looked over at her and made eye contact with her. I could see unshed tears in her eyes and I realized that it was because she saw how bad I was taking everything.

I turned to face her and I nuzzled my face into the crook of her neck. I began to sob harder when I felt her other hand massaging my scalp trying to calm my sobs. She was whispering in my ear telling me that everything was going to be alright and that she wasn't going to let anyone hurt me. After I was finally able calm down I realized that Ashley was intensely staring into my eyes trying to make sure I am okay.

Ashley lent down and kissed me on the head and then she got up to walk away. I smiled thinking about the kiss she just gave me as I watched her walk back into the kitchen. I figured that she was going to get me a tissue or something but when she came back a few minutes later, she was carrying a full tray of soup, crackers, a grilled cheese, and a mug of hot cocoa.

She set the food on the table in front of me and we resumed our positions with my head in the crook of her neck and her arm around my shoulders. Her other hand was placed on my knee trying to relax me and make me feel safer.

I look at her giving her a look of disbelief on how she was able to get all of this done in a matter of minutes. She smiled able to understand what I was asking her non-vocally.

"When I came down the stairs, I asked our cook to make some of my favorite foods for when I'm not feeling great" I smiled at her for thinking how thoughtful she was for doing all of this for me.

"How about we watch a movie? Then I could drive you home or back to the school which ever you prefer" I frowned momentarily thinking about how I would have to leave the comfort of Ashley's arms and go back to the hell that was my life.

Ashley picked up the remote and turned on the TV. She turned on Bridesmaids hoping that it would make me laugh. Luckily she was correct and I can't remember the last time I have actually enjoyed myself this much.

By the end of the movie she was laying along the couch and I was laying in between her legs. She had her chin resting on my shoulder and and our hands were linked together. I was shaking with laughter as I watched the scene where they were on the airplane. I could feel Ashley place her lips to my neck and smile. She then placed a feather light kiss and began to whisper into my ear.

"I'm here now baby everything is going to be okay" I sighed and relaxed further into her as she said this.

For that moment in time I could not be any happier and I could not imagine having my life be any better.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7:

Again I woke again in an unfamiliar room on an unfamiliar couch. This time though I woke with two very warm arms around me and her wonderful smell filling my nostrils. Luckily the couch was wide enough that I was nuzzled in her neck with my back against the back of the couch.

Ashley had her right arm wrapped around me and her left arm was holding my two hands in front of her chest. Her lips were pressed against my forehead as she was snoring softly. I smiled up at her and and and then peaked at the clock before nuzzling back into her neck. As I fell back to sleep I felt her squeeze me tighter and press a feather light kiss on my forehead.

I awoke about two hours later when I could feel some one staring at me. I looked up at her and she gave me a nose crinkling smile and I smiled back at her. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost about the time that school would be getting out. I sat up and immediately started to panic. I could tell that Ashley registered the fear on my face because she immediately shot up as well. She then put a comforting arm around me and brought a cup of water off the table to my lips.

After I took a long sip of water and regulated my breathing i stood up and looked expectantly at Ashley.

"Do you want me to bring you home Spence? Or do you want me to bring you back to the school?" Ashley said holding on to my hands.

"Um could you just bring me back to my house" I said not wanting to see the place I have known as hell.

Ashley grabbed her keys and helped me out to her car.

"So Spencer why don't you tell me about yourself?" I panicked for a second trying to figure out why she would want to know stuff about me. Once I realized that I was panicking for no reason and that Ashley was just trying to be nice, I decided to let her in.

"Well I live with my mom and my brother Glen. Both of them happen to be extremely homophobic. My dad divorced my mom when I was in 7th grade when we lived in Ohio. He has a new wife and even a little boy and he is very happy. In the middle of 8th grade we moved out here to LA where I became friends with Madison. I made the mistake of telling her I was gay and three years later here we are."

I could see Ashley taking in everything as I told it to her. Once I mentioned the part about Madison I could see Ashley visibly cringe and a slight bit of guilt wash over her face.

"So tell me about yourself" I replied inching to figure out more about the girl that had saved my today.

"Well as I told you I just moved here with my half sister Kyla and my mom and boyfriend number 5. When I was twelve my dad died and then I found out that he had fathered another child and her name was Kyla. It was hard at first but now we are actually really close. Once we moved here Kyla thought it would be a good idea that I join cheerleading to fit in. At my old school once they figured I was gay, I wasn't exactly popular."

I could see Ashley sigh as she continued telling me about herself.

"I thought that maybe it would be different here and that the girls wouldn't be as mean as they were at my old school. But once I saw them treating you like that I knew that this school was exactly the same as my old school. From that moment on I knew that I had to protect you, because I couldn't let them do the stuff to you that the girls at my old school had done to me." at this point I could see that she was crying and that she truly meant that she would protect me. "Spencer I am going to protect you from whoever you need me to protect you from"

Once she said this I felt the need to be close to her so I reached over and placed my hand on her thigh. I could feel her momentarily tense under my hand due to the fact that she probably wasn't expecting it. She then relaxed under my touch and turned to face me and she smiled.

We pulled up to my house and my hand tensed on her thigh as I thought about what I was going to have to deal with once I got inside. I started to tremble and could feel the tears start to brim on my eyes.

"No sweetie, no please don't cry, everything is going to be okay" she placed her arm around me trying to comfort me but all it did was cause me to sob even harder. "Shhh baby, it's okay I'm going to put my number in your phone so you can call me if you need anything at all, okay?"

I nodded and placed my phone back in my sweatshirt pocket. Ashley gave me a kiss on the forehead and I stepped out of the car. As soon as I stepped out I heard a car rumble in behind Ashley's. I turned around expecting it to be Glen getting home from basketball practice. I saw it was a silver Mercedes and I could feel my breath get caught in my throat.

Ashley turned around and saw it was my mother. I felt her step to get out of the car and she walked over to me and grab my hand out of view of my mother.

"Well, well what do we have here." She said as both Ashley and I both visibly gulp realizing that Madison was going to be the least of my worries.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**So I didn't get a lot of reviews on the last chapter. If you guys want want to continue, let me know. I would love feedback as well as suggestions on what you want to see happen in the story. I am writing this story to include all of my favorite plot points of some of my favorite fanfics. I am going to be starting school again soon so the chapters may become less frequent but I'll try my hardest. So again let me know?**

Ashley turned around and saw it was my mother. I felt her step to get out of the car and she walked over to me and grab my hand out of view of my mother.

"Well, well what do we have here." She said as both Ashley and I both visibly gulp realizing that Madison was going to be the least of my worries.

Once I felt her hand in mine I got a surge of courage to speak back to my mother.

"I just came home from school mother" I said gaining confidence as I spoke to her.

"Well you see the thing is, I got a call today from your principal. He said that Madison Duarte came into his office and she accused you of attacking her for no reason " I felt my breath get caught in my throat. Is this what people were saying about me. Even though I didn't have friends, it was only human to still care what people think.

I felt Ashley squeeze my hand a little tighter and willed myself not to cry realizing how royally screwed I was. At this point I just wanted to go inside my house and lay down. I knew that no matter what I said, this conversation was going to lead to the exact same place.

I dropped my chin to my chest and sighed. My life was spiraling downhill and I just wanted it to end. I wanted to be able to go to school and not be afraid for my life. I wanted to have friends to hang out with and protect me. Most importantly I just wanted to have some control over my own life again.

"Ever since we moved here and left your dick of a father back in Ohio, you've just thought that you can get away with anything. Well I hope you know that I will not have any of it Spencer. I am going to put you in your place if its the last thing I do." As she was saying this she slowly walked closer to us until she was right in front of my face.

My mother looked down at our intertwined hands and then back up at Ashley. She got this smirk on her face and I could see this hatred in her eyes. Once I saw her mouth open to speak and I knew exactly what she was going to ask me.

"Spencer you are going to answer me truthfully or so help me god you will pay." I took a deep breath preparing for the worst "Are you gay?" She asked venom dripping from every word.

Out of pure fear for what she would do if I denied it, I nodded my head at her confirming her suspicions.

Before I was even able to blink I felt her hand slap across my face and I could feel the sting radiate to my still unhealed nose. I realized that my poor nose can not catch a break. I am going to need some serious plastic surgery if I get hit again.

I opened my eyes and placed my hand to my cheek still in pure shock due to the fact that my mother just hit me. I saw her other hand come up to slap my left cheek but before I could step back Ashley pulled me back behind her and grabbed my mother's wrist.

Before Ashley could drop her arm, my mother sucker punched Ashley in the gut with her other hand.

Ashley dropped to the ground clutching her ribs and gasping for air. I looked to my mother with horror in my eyes and I saw her looking at Ashley with not an ounce of sorrow on her face.

"You get your little fucking dyke ass off of my property and take that little slut with you." My mouth was left hanging open at my mother's words. By this point Ashley was standing up and she had pulled me behind her. I could hear her grinding her teeth and I could hear that she was growling. She was holding her left hand to her ribs and her right hand was clinging on to mine.

My mother got in her car and drove away, but as she left she yelled out the window. "Don't think I'm not serious about this, I want you both gone by the time I am home and I never want to see you again." With that she sped out of the driveway in her silver Mercedes.

Once she was out of sight, I put my arm around Ashley's waist and carried her to the front porch, similar to the way she had carried me to her car earlier that day. We sat down on the steps in silence for a few minutes.

We were sitting far enough apart that we weren't touching but close enough that I could hear her taking deep breaths trying to regulate her breathing. She lifted up her shirt to look at the damage that had been done and I couldn't resist the urge to glance over. When I looked over I was horrified when I saw that she a dark red line where her ribs had probably cracked and it was surrounded by a dark bruise that seemed to be spreading.

I started to shake when I realized that I was 17 and I was truly in face homeless. I started I cry when I realized that I had caused this poor girl who was trying to help me so much pain. I didn't want her to have to deal with anymore of my shit. She didn't deserve it.

I had just about convinced myself that I was better off without Ashley when I felt her arm around me. I started to cry realizing that she was all I had left and I had met her less than 48 hours before. What was I going to do now?

**Your thoughts?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

**I am so thankful for all of the reviews, it really makes me want to write for you guys. So as a little thank you for you guys, I wrote a slightly longer chapter. The more reviews I get, the more likely I am to write a chapter tomorrow before I go back I school on wednesday. Again let me know what you think, and leave reviews.**

Spencer's POV

I started to shake when I realized that I was 17 and I was truly in face homeless. I started I cry when I realized that I had caused this poor girl who was trying to help me so much pain. I didn't want her to have to deal with anymore of my shit. She didn't deserve it.

I had just about convinced myself that I was better off without Ashley when I felt her arm around me. I started to cry realizing that she was all I had left and I had met her less than 48 hours before. What was I going to do now?

We sat in silence for a few more minutes, me quietly sobbing and Ashley rubbing her hands up and down my arms. She continued to kiss my forehead as well whisper soothing words in my ears. I sat there still in shock of all the events that had transpired that day.

I had known this girl for less than 48 hours and she had saved me from a fight saved me from my mother and was now holding me while I was crying for the 3rd time today.

Ashley's POV

Wow this not how I expected my day to go, I mean I seriously think I have some broken ribs here. Transferring schools mid March wasn't my idea of how I wanted my Junior year to go. Back in New York I was known as a real lady killer. Not literally of course but I had girls throwing themselves at me left and right.

This may of been okay with other gay people but once "straight" girls started throwing themselves at me, that got me some bad attention. Let's just say that the guy's didn't like it when their girls enjoyed being with me more than they enjoyed being with them.

The guys took it out on me. They beat me they called me names they would trash my stuff and I just let it happen to me. One of them even tries to rape me, but luckily I was able to get away. I didn't fight back I didn't have the will to want to fight back. I figured that I deserved everything that was given to me and that if I took it, they would eventually stop.

My dad was Raife Davies, yes he was THE Raife Davies. He died when I was 11 in a car accident. My parents divorced when I was 5 years old. She said that she couldn't handle him sleeping around, but I think she realized he didn't love her.

When he died it came to light that he did in fact have an affair when I was still been young. The woman he had an affair with gave birth to a daughter named Kyla who was only 2 months younger than me.

Ever since I was born I hadn't been the daughter that my mother wanted me to be. So when Kyla came into the picture, it was like she got a second chance. Not a second chance at being a good mother, oh god no. She got a second try at dressing her up and showing her off as the daughter she always wanted.

Kyla came to live with us because when she was 13 her mother died of breast cancer. She came to live with us since I was technically her half sister. It was really hard for her at first especially with with my mother breathing down her neck. Eventually we got closer and now she really is my best friend.

About 3 months ago my mother started seeing this guy who lived in L.A. Once they got married, she uprooted our lives and moved us out here to La La Land. At first I wasn't happy to have my life uprooted, but I realized that it was my chance at a fresh start. My mother doesn't live with us, so it's just me and Kyla.

Once we got out here Kyla suggested that since I don't wanna go through the hell that I went through last year, I should become a cheerleader. Everyone knows that in terms of the social hierarchy for high school, cheerleaders always come out on top.

I have never cheered before in my life, but I loved to work out. The day I got to school I tried out for the cheer squad. All I had been hoping for was a spot on the team but Madison took a liking to me. She made me co-captain which I could tell made the other girls jealous. I mean some new girl sweeping in and taking the co-captain spot, they were all vying for.

If I had known how they treated my poor Spencer, I never would of joined the squad.

"Come on babe, let's go get your stuff" I whispered to her as she clung on to my shirt for dear life. As she got up she accidentally elbowed me in the ribs. I took a sharp intake of breath and gripped my thigh, I squeezed my eyes shut trying to rid myself of the sharp pain I was feeling. I saw guilt wash across her face realizing what she had just caused to happen.

I felt her hand on my cheek and and her forehead resting against mine. I know it seems like I may have been the one saving her, but she has saved me just as much. She kissed my nose and I felt her grab my hand. She helped me up and walked me to her door and slipped in the spare key that they had under the mat.

She walked me up the stairs to her room and moved me to sit down on her bed. Since she had her school bag in my car, all she need were her clothes and any sort of personal things that she may want.

I saw her grab a duffel bag and start throwing clothes in it and her laptop. She grabbed all the pictures off her desk and threw them in to, as well as the teddy bear off her bed. Her teddy was wearing a baby blue shirt that matched her eyes and it had the letters S.M.C stitched across it. The last thing she grabbed was a shoebox from the top shelf of her closet.

I grabbed her pillow for her and we walked out the door. I got outside when I realized Spencer wasn't behind me anymore. I put her pillow on the rocking chair outside and walked in the house to see Spencer sitting at the bottom of the stairs with her duffel bag at her feet.

She had her head in her hands but I couldn't tell if she was crying or not. I left her be figuring that she wanted to be alone for a minute. I grabbed her duffel bag and gave her a kiss on the head and went to throw her bag in the car.

I went back in the house a few minutes later expecting to find her in the exact same place but she wasn't there. I walked around the house checking the kitchen, the dining room, the bathroom before I finally found her in the living room.

She was sitting in the fetal position in the corner of the room. I could tell she heard me walk in because she looked up at me with her puffy red, tear filled eyes.

"Di..did..you know this is where we put ou..our Christmas tree" I could see that it was really affecting her that this might be the last time she sets foot in this house. She placed her head in her hands again.

I could hear her start crying again and it broke my heart to see how one bigoted woman could do this. I walked over and sat behind her wrapping my legs and arms around her. She placed her face in the crook of my neck and grabbed on to my shirt. I tightened my hold on her and she cried harder.

My poor baby girl was crying for everything that had happened to her and everything that she would have to go through. I knew that it has been an impossibly long time since anyone had held her and just lent her a shoulder to cry on.

About 10 minutes later when she had finally stopped crying I decided that I was going to start making her life a little easier. I gathered her up in my arms and carried her out and put her in the passenger seat of my car.

Once I strapped her in I kissed her on the forehead but before I knew it her hand was on the back of my neck. She crashed her lips against mine. The kiss was slow and needy and it tasted salty with tears still trickling down her face. The kiss was conveying so much it was her need for me, and my protection of her.

We lent back from the kiss and rested our foreheads against one another.

"I'm gonna protect you baby, you don't have to worry I'm here now" and for the first time since we had the run in with her mom I saw a smile on her face.

And I planned to keep my word.

**How was this chapter? Review. Review. Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

**I know it's been a long time guys. I started school again and didn't get a lot of reviews on the last chapter. If you guys motivate me to keep writing I will try to get you a chapter a week. So let me know what you think! Thanks!**

Spencer's POV

I woke up on the same couch I had awoken on earlier that day. I noticed that I still had on my dirty clothes but that there was a blanket thrown on top of me. I rolled over trying to go back to sleep when I felt a distinctive burning on my cheek. The pain radiated to my nose and I instantly remembered what had gone on that day. I got up from the couch and decided that I should find Ashley.

I walked through the extremely unfamiliar house that I realized I was going to be calling home for a while. When I looked outside it was dark so I figured that she would probably be sleeping. I walked up the stairs and decided that I would have to peak into all the rooms.

I peaked in one of the rooms and saw her laying there in her bed. She had kicked the covers off of her so they were down to her waist. She had her mouth party open and she was lightly snoring. I could see the dark bruise on her ribcage. She had her left hand on her stomach and her other was on her forehead.

She looked so peaceful just laying there but I knew, I had to wake her up so that we could talk about what was going on between us. I lent down over her and lightly stroked the hair off her face.

"Ashley" I whispered her name hoping that she would wake up. She jerked up in place and her eyes started darting around the room.

"AHH.. are you okay baby?" she asked grabbing on to my shoulders and rubbing her hands up and down my arms.

"Is she here? Is your mom here to take you back? Did she try to hurt you again?" she quickly asked and I could hear the panic in her voice. Her face scrunched up in pain remembering that she had quickly sat up with what was probably 3 broken ribs.

"No baby, no ones here. I just couldn't sleep" I said feeling guilty for putting her through pain like that.

Ashley got up and walked out of her room and into her closet. I thought for sure that she was mad at me and that she was going to get my stuff to tell me to leave. My breathing started to get faster and faster as I began to have a full blown panic attack.

As I was huffing and puffing Ashley came out of the closet (ironic I know). She was holding a pair her of boxers and a clean T-shirt. When she saw me panicking and she dropped the clothes on the bed. I moved to sit on the bed and Ashley knelt in front of me.

"Baby what's wrong?" she asked while she was rubbing light circles on both of my knees.

"I thought you were going to kick me out of your house because I woke you up" I was able to sniff out. I heard Ashley lightly chuckle and I quickly looked up at her face. She had a grin plastered on her face.

"Alright Spencer I want you to listen to me. I am only going to say this once. Okay?" I gulped still fearful of what she might say to me. "I don't care if you wake me up every night. I don't care if your bat-shit crazy mother hits me again. I don't care if I get harassed at school because I'm with you. I am going to be here for you no matter what and that means you need to talk to me. I need you to let me in and for you to ket me help you. This is your home, you live with me."

I could feel myself smiling from ear to ear at her words and I leaned in and placed my face in the crook of her neck.

"Thank you Ashley, thank you" I whispered into her neck and placed a feather light kiss.

"I'm always going to be here for you baby, but what do you say we go to sleep?" I nodded and she handed me the clean clothes.

I walked into the bathroom and changed into my clothes. I braced myself on the sink counter and tried to take a few deep breaths to calm my nerves. I splashed some cold water on my face and looked at myself in the mirror.

This was my life now and there was no going back. I was going to have to roll with the punches.

I opened the door an walked back out into Ashley's room. She was waiting for me in bed and once she saw me, our eyes met. She pulled the covers up and motioned for me to come into bed with her.

I slid into bed with her and we laid on our sides facing each other. I leaned in and kissed her full on the lips. She smiled into our kiss and I felt her arm snake around my waist. She pulled me closer to her and I placed my face in the crook of her neck. We both sighed contently and drifted off into the deepest sleep I had had in years.

Ashley's POV

I woke up to the blinding sun streaming in through my window. I moved to roll over and go back to sleep but couldn't when I realized some one was on top of me.

I looked down and saw the face of an angel laying on my chest. She was lightly snoring and had her arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I had my right arm wrapped around her and my other hand was clasped tightly with her's.

I laid there for what seemed like a few minutes but was actually probably a couple of hours. She started to stir and she grabbed on to me tighter.

I closed my eyes but realized that I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. I decided that we were both in need of a good hardy meal. I decided that I would get up and make breakfast.

I sauntered downstairs to see my Kyla making herself a cup of coffee. I realized that I hadn't told her about anything, and that she had a lot to catch up on.

"Hey mornin sis, you want a cup of coffee?" she asked turning around in her Elmo pajamas to face me.

"Uh ya I'd like that. Do you think we could maybe talk?" I asked her hoping she would be understanding about the new house guest I had invited to stay with us.

She said sure and we sat on the couch drinking our coffee. I took a deep breath and started telling Kyla all about the day I had yesterday.

Fifteen minutes and two cups of coffee later, I had told Kyla everything that had happened to both Spencer and I.

Kyla sat there looking shocked with her mouth wide open. "Say something" I said to her.

"Wow Ash, I can't believe what that poor girl has been through. I'm totally cool with her staying here as long as she needs to." I hugged her as I heard some one walking down the stairs.

We both turned to see a tired looking Spencer standing in the doorway. I got up and gave her a hug to say good morning. I placed my arms around her waist and she put her arms around my neck and placed her face in the crook of my neck. This was becoming the most common position for us and that was just fine with me.

I liked the feeling of having Spencer in my arms. It made me feel like I was able to protect her and I knew she felt safe in my arms as well.

"Spencer I want you to meet my sister Kyla." Kyla stood up and walked over and shook Spencer's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Kyla. I hope you don't mind that Ashley is letting me stay here?" Spencer said timidly unsure of whether I had told Kyla that she was staying here.

"Spencer you can stay as long as you would like. Anyone that has had to go through what you have, deserves a place to stay" Kyla said sweetly smiling at Spencer.

Kyla then walked over and went to hug Spencer. I froze for a second realizing that I had forgotten to tell Kyla that Spencer didn't do well with strangers.

Kyla hugged Spencer and I could see Spencer go visibly rigid. After a second Spencer did something that surprised me. She relaxed and wrapped her arms around Kyla.

I could feel myself smiling as Kyla came over and gave me a hug. I whispered thank you in her ear and she whispered back in my ear.

"I like her" Kyla whispered before she walked away. Kyla left and went upstairs leaving me and Spencer alone again.

I walked over to Spencer and grabbed her hand walking into the kitchen I was fully prepared to make her breakfast.

We walked into the kitchen and started to make pancakes together. I made strawberry for her and she made chocolate chip for me.

Spencer walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. She placed a kiss on my neck before whispering in my her.

"I like her" I smiled thinking about how Kyla had said the exact same thing about her.

Spencer and I were going to be alright and now we had Kyla rooting for us too.

**You know what to do. Give me your thoughts!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

**Loving the comments on the last chapter guys. Let me know what you think.**

_"I like her" Kyla whispered before she walked away. Kyla left and went upstairs leaving me and Spencer alone again._

_I walked over to Spencer and grabbed her hand walking into the kitchen I was fully prepared to make her breakfast._

_We walked into the kitchen and started to make pancakes together. I made strawberry for her and she made chocolate chip for me._

_Spencer walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. She placed a kiss on my neck before whispering in my her._

_"I like her" I smiled thinking about how Kyla had said the exact same thing about her._

_Spencer and I were going to be alright and now we had Kyla rooting for us too_.

Spencer POV

Ashley and I decided that it would be best for us to take the day off of school. I had to be ready to face the onslaught of hate that I knew would be coming my way. Ashley had to figure out what she was doing about cheerleading.

She was sure that she wanted to quit, but I told her that if she really loved it, that I was okay with her still being a part of it. She insisted that she only did it because Kyla told her she should, but I had a feeling that she enjoyed truly fitting in for once. I just hope that she realizes that she is all I have.

"What you thinking about baby?" Ashley said sitting down on the couch next to me. She placed her arm around me and and looked into my eyes.

"Oh it's nothing" I said not wanting her to realize how much I really depended on her.

She gave me a knowing look, telling me that she knew something was on my mind. I smiled and laughed realizing how well she already knew me. We had known each other for such a short time but she was already able to read me like a book.

"I'm just thinking about what is going to happen, when we go back to school" I heard her sigh next to me. I realized that this was a discussion that neither of us wanted to have, but we were going to have to talk about it some time.

"Alright I've been thinking about this a lot and I have come to a conclusion" I took a deep breath to regain my composure and I nodded my head.

"Alright so when school gets out today I am going to call Madison. I am going to tell her to fuck off and tell her that is she ever messes with you again, I will make her life a living hell. I am then going to tell her that I quit the squad and that I am going to tell the coach what she did to my girlfriend." I saw Ashley's eyes go wide realizing what she had just said.

"I mean my friend...like my home girl...that's like a friend. Unless I mean you want to be my girlfriend...but you probably don't becau" I cut her off by crashing my lips against hers. I could feel her smile into the kiss as I placed my hand against the back of her neck.

Things started to get more heated as her body was on top of mine. I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her tighter on top of me.

I felt her pull back and rest her forehead on top of mine. She was smiling down at me.

"So I take it, thats a yes" I smiled up at her and sealed my lips on top of hers, whispering into her lips a comforting "Yes".

Ashley's POV

She said yes! She said yes!

I am so excited that Spencer Carlin is officially my girlfriend now. She just whispered yes against my lips and I seized my lips against hers again.

I reached down and placed my hands across her ribs, massaging her in small circles, when I heard her gasp.

I broke our kiss to see her face scrunched up in pain and her eyes watering. I immediately got off of her. I kneeled on the ground next to her and pulled her shirt up.

I could literally feel the air leave my lungs as I took in the sight before me. Her ribcage was all back and blue. The were bruises covering her in various stages of healing.

I ran my hand lightly up and down her ribs trying to ease the pain I had just accidentally caused my girlfriend.

"Baby" I couldn't help but coo as I saw her face muscles start to relax. I got up and walked into the kitchen.

I grabbed a heating pack as well as an ice pack. I was going to make her happy and healthy again.

Spencer's POV

Ashley got up and left, I'm assuming to get me something for the pain. I sat up and took my shirt off, figuring Ashley was getting me ice or something. I leaned my head back on the couch taking deep breaths to try an regulate my breathing after the hot make out session I had just had with my girlfriend.

It felt so good to be able to say that about her. I think I could get used to this, living, sleeping, kissing, her all day every day.

I heard a gasp followed by the sound of my ice pack hitting the ground. I'm assuming that she was not expecting my to be laying her in just a sports bra.

I saw her blush and bend down to pick up the ice pack giving me a nice view of her ass. She turned around giving me a knowing look that I was just checking her out.

She then walked over to me and bent down in front of me. She sat there holding the ice pack to my ribs while she was staring into my eyes smiling.

"What's your favorite color" I laughed thinking how out of the blue, this question it was.

"I realize that we don;t know a whole lot about each other, other than the important stuff"

"Okay um blue I guess" I said "How about you".

"Purple probably, because my dad was in purple venom." I laughed again when the doorbell rang.

I gave Ashley a questioning look. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders in reply.

She opened the door and I heard the most calming voice in the world. It was the voice that used to sing me to sleep every night. The voice that still called me twice a week.

"Hi, are you Ashley? My name is Arthur Carlin" my face dropped in poor shock and Ashley turned around with an identical expression.

He was here, my dad was here.

**Alright people give me your thoughts.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**So as usual let me know what you guys thought. I have some homework for you guys. I know who wants homework, but I promise, you guys will love this. Alright so I want you guys to go on the other South of Nowhere fan-fiction site. Then I want you to go to the author Stix04 and read the story "Marshall Daniel's Boarding School For Girls." Let me know what you guys think, or if you've already read it. Tell me your favorite part of it. Enjoy.**

She opened the door and I heard the most calming voice in the world. It was the voice that used to sing me to sleep every night. The voice that still called me twice a week.

"Hi, are you Ashley? My name is Arthur Carlin" my face dropped in poor shock and Ashley turned around with an identical expression.

He was here, my dad was here.

"Dad what are you doing here" I asked him while I got up and walked to the door.

I walked right up to him and gave him the biggest bear hug of my life. He squeezed me a little too hard and I could feel my ribs start to squish together. I took in a sharp inhale of breath and he let me go. I could see the sadness in his eyes when he realized why I was hurt.

I felt Ashley come up behind me and and wrap her arms around my mid-section. She massaged her hands across my ribcage and tried to ease the pain. I leaned back into her and sighed as my ribs slowly started to feel better. She placed her face ion the back of my neck and gave me a kiss.

"I am so sorry Spencer, I should of known this would happen" I didn't know what he meant by that but, I just wanted to know what was going on.

" would you like to come in?" Ashley asked while she offered to grab his bags. He gave her a warm smile and politely declined, insisting that it was the least he could do, given Ashley was housing me.

We walked into the living room and all sat down on the couch. Ashley grabbed some coffee for all of us from the kitchen before sitting down on the couch next to me. Ashley placed her hand on my knee and squeezed to show support.

We sat there and just looked at each other for a while.

"Spencer I am so sorry" my dad said abruptly. I didn't know how to respond. "Your mother called me the other day. She kept yelling about how it was my fault that you were gay because we got a divorce." I felt Ashley tense next to me at the mention of my mother's name. I placed my arm around her and pulled her into me. She placed her face in the crook of my neck .

I looked up to say something to my dad and I saw something in his eyes. I saw acceptance and I saw love. He had a big smile on his face and he was looking between Ashley and me. I smiled back at him.

"Spencer, I always had a feeling you were gay" I looked at him somewhat shocked. "When you were little one day you said that you hoped you would find your Cinderella some day" I laughed thinking about how hot I always thought she was. I could feel Ashley laughing into my neck.

"I always knew that your mother was homophobic, but I figure that since you were her daughter, that she would be able to get over it. When she called me the other say and told me that you were gay, I knew that it didn't go over well. I asked her what had happened and she said that she kicked you out of the house. She said that you were staying with some girl you just met."

Ashley looked away from my neck and right at my father. She was probably fearing that his reaction would be similar to my mother's. "Ashley I wanted to thank you for keeping my little girl safe." He was staring intently into Ashley's eyes and she was staring right back.

" your ex-wife is a terrible woman, I am more than happy to have Spencer stay with me for as long as she wants" I saw my dad look down at his hands nodding. "Spencer is my girlfriend now. I only live here with my sister because my mother is rarely home. I want to be able to protect her and the only place that I know I can do that is here in my home"

I pulled her closer to me and kissed her on the forehead.

"Spencer, I am so sorry, if I had known this would happen I would of made sure that you stay with me. I am going over to talk to your mother and your mother about getting your trust fund wired to you. Since you are not staying with them anymore, I am sure I can get you the money." He got up and grabbed his bag.

Ashley and I stood up and walked my father to the door. I gave him a huge hug and he gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I love you baby girl. Daddy's here, your safe now and I really like your girl, she's going to keep you safe when I leave." He gave me another kiss on the forehead and walked over to Ashley.

He gave her a hug and I could see that he was whispering something in her ear. I saw her close her eyes and when she reopened them, they were rimmed with unshed tears.

She opened the door for my father and we watched him walk out. Once he was gone she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"What did my dad say to you?" I asked her giving her a sincere smile.

"That's a little secret between me and Mr.C" she said giving me a big smile.

We walked hand in hand into the living room and she led me to the open floor. She went over to the stereo and turned on the music. She then walked back over to me and placed her hands around my waist. I looped my arms around he neck and we started to sway to the music.

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

Ashley started to sing it softly in my ear. I kissed her, trying to convey all of the emotion that I was thankful for. She was my protector and she was my hero.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

Ashley and I leaned our foreheads together and just stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

We sung the last verse together and shared a loving kiss at the end.

Tomorrow we were going back and we knew that nothing was going to go the way we wanted. It was going to be hard, but it was going to be okay because I had her by my side.

**Alright guys time to do your reviewing! Let me know if you enjoyed the homework and let me know if you guys like me suggesting stories for you. Tell me your favorite part of Marshall Daniels. Have a great week!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

**Alright guys, I finished my homework, so I figured I would give you guys a chapter. As for the homework, this site down not allow you to post urls. So if you type in "South of Nowhere Fanfiction" on google, the site that you want is the 5th one down. It should be directly under "Wash it all away" (which is a fucking epic story by the way). Alright so I'm gonna get this story moving along. I like action as much as the next but I wanted to get the baseline for the story started. Let me know what you think.**

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

We sung the last verse together and shared a loving kiss at the end.

Tomorrow we were going back and we knew that nothing was going to go the way we wanted. It was going to be hard, but it was going to be okay because I had her by my side.

Ashley's POV

I woke up at 11:30, and saw the green numbers flashing on the clock. I felt Spencer start to stir. She was laying on top of me and I had my arms wrapped around her waist. She had her face in the crook of my neck and I could feel her little puffs of breath hit my neck. I had slipped my hands under the back of her shirt and was rubbing small circles along her lower back.

I was falling in love with this girl. I know, I surprised myself when I realized it too. I had known this girl for less than 4 days and we had already been through so much together.

She was so perfect and all I wanted to do was protect her at all costs. We had compared schedules before we fell asleep and we have 5 of 7 classes together. The only problem was that the 2 we didn't have, she had with Madison.

I looked down at her sleeping peacefully on my chest. She looked so beautiful and I realized that I would be perfectly content with doing this for the rest of my life.

I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep. I knew that tomorrow was going to royally suck.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard Kyla coming down the stairs. She walked into the living room and saw Spencer and I.

The look on her face was that of a child seeing a litter of puppies. I could hear her quietly say "awww" and I felt myself smile. I motioned for her to throw us the blanket that was on the chair across the room.

I caught and and placed it over the both of us. I wrapped it tightly around us and I felt her wiggle even farther into me. I squeezed her a little tighter into me and I heard her sigh in contempt.

I fell asleep hoping and praying that we would be able to get by tomorrow without having to endure too much shit.

Spencer's POV

I woke up to find a sleeping Ashley below me. She did this cute little thing, where she didn't quite snore but she let out there little gasps of air. I kissed her on the lips before I got up to check my phone.

I had decided to charge my phone over night. It had been dead since the drama that unfolded with my mother.

4 new text messages:

_Fuck you, you stupid Dyke - Madison_

_Thanks a lot you stupid lesbo, moms all pissed of at me. Don't even call me your brother your'e nothing to me you stupid slut. - Glen_

_Hi sweetie, it's your dad. I just saw your mom, I'm going to the bank to see if I can get your trust fund date moved up. Have a good day at school, keep your head up. Tell Ashley I said hello. Love you, Daddy. - Dad_

_Fuck you Dyke -Mom_

Well that last one was surly colorful. I went to reply to my dad when I felt two arms snake around my waist. I instantly relaxed into her touch when I felt her take the phone out of my hands.

She looked at me silently asking if it was okay that she read it. I nodded not caring what she saw. I saw the emotions on her face change as she read through the messages that my former best friend and family sent me.

She sighed and placed my phone on the table and took my hands in hers.

"How about we go get changed and then we can eat breakfast and talk" I nodded and followed her upstairs.

We got changed and she decided to wear a pair of dark jeans and she threw on a black sweat coat. She had on a pair of gray vans for shoes and topped it off with a black snapback. I watched as she pulled the hoodie over the snapback and she walked into the closet to pick out clothes for me.

I was so used to trying to just blend in every day. I told Ashley just to pick out something comfortable for me to wear. She pulled out a pair of jeans as well as a navy blue hoodie for me. She gave me a pair of black nikes and a kiss on the lips.

We walked downstairs and she grabbed the cereal and two bowls of milk. We ate in silence for a few minutes before Ashley broke it.

"Alright so we don't have 2nd or 4th block together today. That means I can walk you to each class though. At the end of the day we can walk to my car together, just to be sure no one says anything to you." I smiled looking at her. She had really thought everything through.

"We can even sit together at lunch if you want to" she said smiling a me.

I smiled back at her giving her the most heartwarming smile I could muster up. As happy as I was to e going back with her by my side, it was still terrifying to be going back.

We got up and she gave me a kiss. We then walked out to her car and she opened the door for me.

Ashley looked over to me. "It's going to be alright baby. We're going to get through this together" I smiled at her as we pulled out of her driveway.

We were going to be okay. It was all going to be okay.

**I hope you enjoyed. Give me your thoughts.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

**Review, Review, Review!**

Ashley looked over to me. "It's going to be alright baby. We're going to get through this together" I smiled at her as we pulled out of her driveway.

We were going to be okay. It was all going to be okay.

Spencer's POV

Ashley and I sat in the parking lot just holding hands for a few minutes. We were still early and we both wanted to savor the moment before it all turned to crap. Ashley turned the key in the ignition, turning the car off. I could feel my breathing increase as it all started to become real to me.

I recognized that I was in fat having a full on panic attack. I put my hand on my chest and tried to calm myself down. I then unstrapped my seatbelt and rested my elbows on my knees. I put my head in my hands and tried to take deep calming breaths.

I saw Ashley leap out of her seat and open the door. She ran around the front of the car and opened my door.

I hung my legs out the door and she pulled me into her. She held on to me until my breathing returned to normal. I took a deep breath and pulled back from Ashley's neck and looked into her eyes.

Both of our eyes brimmed with unshed tears. One tear slid down my cheek and Ashley instantly reached up and brushed it away. She cupped my face in her hands and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips. I moved my hands down to her hips and pulled her against me. I could feel her smile into the kiss and I felt my breathing subside.

It was amazing how quickly Ashley could calm me down. All I needed was to kiss her and I instantly felt more comfortable. As I went to deepen the kiss I heard somebody yelling. Ashley took her hands in mine and we both turned to look to see what was going on.

"Look the lesbian lovers are back" I heard some one say. I instantly recognized the voice as my former best friend. She was standing about 20 feet behind Ashley and was holding my brother's hand.

I felt myself laugh thinking about how ironic it was that they're dating.

_Flashback:_

"_Eww Spencer he's looking at me again" I laughed thinking about how much Madison hated my older brother Glen._

_Glen and I had been close when we lived back in Ohio. We were both the popular kids in our grades and we actually hung out sometimes. _

_Once we moved out here to California, all of that changed. Glen wanted nothing to do with me, but wanted everything to do with my best friend Madison. He said that he thought she was cute and "who wouldn't want to go out with a stud like him". His words not mine. _

_Madison thought it would be gross to date Glen. She had known him for a while now and considered him more of a brother than anything else. _

"_Spencer I promise you, no matter what I will never date your pig of a brother". We pinky promised on our friendship that she wouldn't date him. We giggled and went back to talking about whatever hot 8th grade drama was going on at the time. _

_End Flashback_

Ashley looked at me confused by the fact that I was laughing. I gave her the look. You know the one that said "it was a long story" and "I'll tell you later". She smiled and gave me a peck on the lips and helped me up.

Ashley opened the back of her car and grabbed our backpacks out. She put my backpack on me and gave me a kiss on the neck.

I turned her around doing the same thing for her but adding in a little bite in the neck. She giggled in return and grabbed my hand leading me on to the school campus.

As we passed by Madison and Glen I felt Ashley squeeze my hand reassuringly.

Right as we were passing them, I felt something hit me in the ribs. Now to most people this wouldn't hurt to bad, but for me as you know, I have several broken ribs.

I hunched over grabbing my ribcage as I struggled to breath. Ashley was quickly in front of me grabbing on to my hips trying to steady me so I didn't fall over.

"Are you alright" she asked. I could hear the panic in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine just give me a sec" I responded as I felt her give me a kiss on the forehead. She let go of my hips and then she was gone. I stood up, trying to keep my balance as I looked around for Ashley.

As soon as I saw her, I knew this day was going to get a whole lot more interesting.

Ashley's POV

I stormed up to Madison and grabbed her by the arm spinning around.

"What the fuck do you think your doing" I screamed right in her face. I could see for a moment that she was completely shocked to see me standing in front of her.

"Excuse me, get your dirty, grubby, lesbian hands off of me" this made me squeeze her arm tighter.

"If you or anyone else ever lays a hand on Spencer again, I will kick your ass" Madison scoffed in response.

"Oooh I'm so scared of fighting you" she snarled back, laughing off my threat. I realized that clearly her safety was not most important to her. I thought for a second and I realized was could really hit her, where it hurt.

"Okay fine then, I'll just sue you" I saw her face go blank in response.

"You know who my father is, don't you" I asked. I watched her nod her head yes.

"Well then, you know I can sue your family for every penny you own". She gulped and I again squeezed her arm even tighter.

"Do we have a deal?" I asked watching her ferociously nod in response.

"Good, and by the way, I quit cheerleading" I said walking away.

Spencer's POV

As I watched Ashley yell at Madison, I felt some one come up beside me. It was Chelsea on my left and Kyla on my right.

Ashley walked back over to us with a smile on her face and she grabbed my hand.

"I don't think she'll be bothering us for a very long time" Ashley said to us laughing.

We all grinned in response and made our way into the school. We honestly looked like that scene from Mean Girls, when they all walk in, in slow-motion. You know, the one where Cady falls into the trashcan. I really love that movie.

I laughed to myself thinking how one day can change so much about a person. I just hoped I wouldn't fall into a trashcan.

**Alright so let me know what you guys think. Do you want another person's POV, if so, who? Would you like me to recommend another story? Give me your thoughts, and follow me on Tumblr. " lifes-a-gif " Have a great week!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

**A Mind That Sits Still : I hope you like the POV's in this ch. As for Spencer standing up to her mother, in the next few chapters maybe we will see some of that. **

**ItsMeCharlee: First off that you for being one of the most devoted readers. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**As for the Guest that reviewed today, your review really sparked me to write tonight. Thank you.**

**Here's the chapter for you guys I hope you like it. I know that it is moving pretty slow, but next chapter it will really start to pick up again.**

_We all grinned in response and made our way into the school. We honestly looked like that scene from Mean Girls, when they all walk in, in slow-motion. You know, the one where Cady falls into the trashcan. I really love that movie._

_I laughed to myself thinking how one day can change so much about a person. I just hoped I wouldn't fall into a trashcan._

Glen's POV

I watched as I saw Spencer and her new little dyke walk past us. As much as I hated Spencer and how much I hated that she was gay, I still loved her. I mean she is my sister.

What I hate is that she is putting her feelings ahead of our family. I mean I can't even imagine how hard this is for her but what about me. I have to deal with my mom constantly creaming about how my sister is a dyke and how I should of known.

She needs to just put her stupid little feelings away so that I don't have to keep dealing with this.

I saw Spencer double over in pain right in front of me. Ashley ran up to her to check if she was okay. I looked around trying to see what exactly had happened. I looked to my left and saw Madison walking away smirking.

I ran up to her and grabbed her arm. I pulled her off to the side of the quad.

"What the fuck do you think your'e doing" I whispered harshly at her. She looked back at me slightly confused.

"What do you mean baby" she said, running her finger up and down my chest. "I know she's your sister but she's just some stupid dyke" she said.

"You never cared before when we used to pick on her" she said gaining anger. I realized that she was right, I have never done anything before.

"What the fuck do you think your doing" I saw Ashley scream right in her face. I could see for a moment that she was completely shocked to see Ashley standing in front of her. Madison had her mouth hanging ope but was staring blankly at Ashley.

"Excuse me, get your dirty, grubby, lesbian hands off of me". Ashley grabbed her arm even tighter and I saw Madison wince in pain.

"If you or anyone else ever lays a hand on Spencer again, I will kick your ass" Madison scoffed in response.

"Oooh I'm so scared of fighting you" she snarled back, laughing off Ashley's threat. If I was Madison, I would be terrified right now.

"Okay fine then, I'll just sue you" I saw her face go blank in response.

"You know who my father is, don't you" Ashley asked. I watched her nod her head yes.

"Well then, you know I can sue your family for every penny you own". She gulped and I could see that Ashley had hit Madison where it had hurt.

"Do we have a deal?" I watched her ferociously nod in response. Ashley turned to walk away but not before giving me a cold stare.

"Good, and by the way, I quit cheerleading" Ashley said as she walked away.

I turned and walked away from Madison. I wasn't in the mood to deal with her right now.

Spencer's POV

I was sitting in class waiting for the bell to ring. It was 4th block and this was one of the classes that I didn't have with Ashley. In 15 minutes it was going to be lunch and I was going to see Ashley again.

It was weird how much I missed her, even though I saw her less than an hour ago. My day had been pretty normal. A few kids had mumbled fag or dyke as they walked past me. One guy had said that he could "fuck the gay right out of me". Unfortunately for him, Ashley was standing right next to me. Let's just say he ran away like a dog with his tail between his legs.

I was in English class and the teacher was reading something aloud to us. Everyone was falling asleep in their chairs, but I was staring at my phone. I had just gotten a text from my dad.

_Hey sweetie. Sorry to bother you, I'm sure your'e busy during your first day back but I just talked to your mom. She wants you to come over tonight so we can all talk about what is going on._

_I love you_

_P.S. You can bring Ashley too of course._

I just kept reading it over an over again. I mean what could she possibly want to talk to me about. I knew that Ashley would not be too excited to go, but I hoped that she would go for me.

I sat there in a daze when I heard the bell ring. I got up from my seat and walked out the door. I started to walk to the cafeteria when I felt some one grab me from behind. I figured it was probably one of Madison's minions coming to torment me.

I screamed and turned around. What I saw was my beautiful girlfriend wearing a look of guilt and concern. She realized what she had done and I saw her look at the ground.

She was wringing her fingers together and she was staring at her feet. I pushed her up against the lockers and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry" I felt Ashley say muffled into my neck. I squeezed her a little bit tighter before pulling back from her. I looked into her eyes and then looked at her lips.

I pulled her into me and gave her a kiss on the lips. I grabbed and hands and lifted them above her head and slammed her even harder against the lockers.

"Dykes" I heard some one scream from behind us. I pulled myself off of Ashley and leaned my forehead against hers. Her eyes were still closed and she was taking deep breaths.

"I hate people" I laughed at her response.

I gave her one more peck on the lips before grabbing her hand and leading her into the cafeteria with me.

We sat down at a table by ourselves and Ashley placed her hand on my knee. She reached into her bag and pulled out two sandwiches for us and a bag of goldfish. I squealed and grabbed the goldfish.

"Hof di you kno tey my favite" I said as I shoveled the little cheddar bundles of joy into my mouth. I could hear her laughing at me and I turned to smile at her.

"I guess, I just had a feeling" she said rubbing her hand up and down my leg.

I suddenly remembered the text from my dad when I saw Glen walk into the cafeteria. I stopped chewing for a second and I could tell that Ashley noticed my change in demeanor.

"Everything okay baby" she asked, scooting closer to me. She wrapped her arm around my waist and I leaned my head into her shoulder.

"Um, my dad texted me. My mom wants me to come over this afternoon to talk" she nodded staring down at my knee which she was rubbing circles on.

"My dad said that you can come too. I totally understand if you don't want to come, I mean what she did to you was horrib." i was cut off with her lips against mine.

"Of course I'll come baby, I'll be there for you" she said smiling.

"When the rain starts to pour" I sung.

"I'll be there for you" she sung back.

"Like I've been there before" I sung getting closer to her. I straddled the picnic table bench facing her.

"I'll be there for you" she sung, straddling the bench as well.

"Cause you're there for me too" we sung together leaning our foreheads together. I kissed her on the lips. I felt her smile.

"UGHH I really need a boyfriend" I heard some one say standing next to us.

I looked over to see Kyla standing there.

"Come on cheese ball, let's go to class" Ashley said handing me the bag of Goldfish.

We walked hand in hand to class, and nothing could of felt better.

**The more reviews that I get, the more likely I am to post. Give me your thoughts.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

**Love the reviews. I figured I would get a quickie in tonight. Give me your thoughts on the chapter. The more reviews, the more likely I am to post a chapter this week.**

Last time:

_"Everything okay baby" she asked, scooting closer to me. She wrapped her arm around my waist and I leaned my head into her shoulder._

_"Um, my dad texted me. My mom wants me to come over this afternoon to talk" she nodded staring down at my knee which she was rubbing circles on._

_"My dad said that you can come too. I totally understand if you don't want to come, I mean what she did to you was horrib." i was cut off with her lips against mine._

_"Of course I'll come baby, I'll be there for you" she said smiling._

Spencer's POV

Ashley and I got through last block without too mush trouble. We were sitting next to each other at the back of the room. She had pulled her desk next to mine and we were close enough that we were holding hands. At first the teacher gave Ashley a questioning look, but Ashley gave her a fuck off look and the teacher just looked away.

A few kids kept turning around through-out to look at us. Most of them just out of curiosity. Some guys blew kisses at us and winked but that was as bad as it got. The only problem was, it didn't matter who it was, Ashley still gave them a menacing glare every time.

The bell had just rung and we were walking out of class and to Ashley's car. We were going to head over to my mother's house and get that over with. We had just reached the car when we heard some one coming up behind us.

"Spencer, Spencer wait up" I heard him yell. I could recognize that voice anywhere, it was the voice of my older brother Glen. I didn't know what he could possibly want, but all I knew was that I wasn't in the mood to hear it.

I felt Ashley pull me into her side, sliding her arm around my waist, before we turned around to face my brother.

"What do you want Glen" I asked sounding exhausted. The truth was, I was exhausted. I had gone from living with my family, to being virtually homeless, to living with my first girlfriend. All of that had happened in a matter of 72 hours, let me remind you.

"Uh I was just uh wondering if you were coming home. I mean are you coming over to our uh home" he stumbled out. I almost felt like laughing at how ridiculous he sounded fumbling over his words. I mean it wasn't my home anymore. I didn't think of it as home.

"Yea, dad told us to swing by" I said, emphasizing the "us" my holding up our intertwined hands.

"Oh uh okay see you there" he hastily replied before running to his car. I sighed and hopped into the passenger seat as Ashley climbed into the driver's seat.

She put the car in drive and started to pull out of the parking lot. I leaned my head on the window and closed my eyes. I was thinking of all the possibilities for why they could possibly want us to come over. I mean what else could they have to say to me that my mother hadn't already said.

I felt Ashley's soft warm hand slide into mine and give it a comforting squeeze. I smiled and turned my head to look at her. She smiled back a nose crinkling smile and motioned for me to turn on the music.

I plugged my phone into the car and went to my music. I chose the song that I knew could make me feel better no matter what the day.

You know today I just woke up and I said you know instead of waitin' on a good day waitin' around through up's and down's waitin on something to happen I just say

We're gonna have a good day and all my homies gonna ride today and all these mommies look fly today and the only one we wanna do is get by today heyyy, we're gonna have a good day and ain't nobody gotta cry today cause ain't nobody gonna die to u save that trouble for another day heyyy we're gonna have a good day

I looked over and saw that Ashley was softly singing the words. I smiled realizing that she too enjoyed the song. She was tapping the beat on the steering wheel as well and I loved how comfortable I was feeling.

Caroline fresh new cologne on feelin' so good changed the color to my phone orange kool-aid go good with patron a naw hell naw boy steal my ring tones free car wash had to clean up the dodge gice back when I can just playin' my part church folk had a fish fry mustard, hot sauce, light bread, and french fries love for the big guy hit the park boys showin' off their hops Nappy Roots on the radio and you know it bops last nighr I hit the pick tree bought some Air Force ones 4 tall tees man I love the Begees

We're gonna have a good day and all my homies gonna ride today

And all these mommies look fly today and the only one we wanna do is get by today heyyy

We're gonna have a good day and ain't nobody gotta cry today cause ain't nobody gonna die to u save that trouble for another day heyyy we're gonna have a good day

We're gonna have a good day and I fin to worry bout what noboy say I'm still above ground that's the reason I pray got my car cleaned up now I'm ready to play make call to the sticks say

I'm headin' dat way heard my cousin cookin out I gotta get me a plate got new outfit ain't even out in the states so if they ain't speakin' to soon but this is a hell of a day and these dickies got me sitin' in a hell of a place got my stunna shades on a grin on my face my grill looks mean but I swear I'm straight and the hood showin' love so I'm a okay

We were pulling into my driveway and I could feel myself start to panic. The calming words from the song were starting to wear off. Ashley out the car in park and unstrapped herself. She leaned over the center console and pulled me into her neck. I took a few deep breaths as she sung the last few lines into my ear.

We're gonna have a good day and all my homies gonna ride today and all these mommies look fly today and the only one we wanna do is get by today heyyy

We're gonna have a good day and ain't nobody gotta cry today cause ain't nobody gonna die to u save that trouble for another day heyyy we're gonna have a good day.

Her voice was so soft yet so raspy. It was beautiful and I loved the way hearing her sing, made me feel inside. It gave me a sense of warmth and protection.

"I never knew you could sing" I said leaning back from her embrace. She smiled and leaned fully back into her seat.

"There's lots of things that you don't know about me Spencer" she replied, wiggling her eyebrows. "Now come on let's get this over with, the faster we leave, the faster we can get home". I nodded wanting to get this over with as fast and painless as possible.

We got out of the car and walked hand and hand to the front door. Glen's car was in the driveway along with my dad's and my mom's. We rang the doorbell a few times before hearing my dad shout "come in". I tentatively opened the door as I squeezed Ashley's hand even tighter.

"In the living room" I heard my dad shout from across the house. Our house wasn't huge, but given that my mother was a doctor, we did quite well for ourselves.

Ashley and I walked into the living room and saw my mother, my dad, and Glen all sitting on the couch. There was one surprise person I saw there as well. Sitting on the couch next to Glen, holding his hand was none other than the she-bitch herself.

Madison.

"Spencer come sit down. Your best friend is here to support you. Glen brought her home from school today, I didn't even have to ask. she said that she thought you could use some one to talk to" my mother said.

I stood there wide eyed with my mouth hanging open. I could feel my head start to get light and I started to feel dizzy. The last thing I heard were my dad and Ashley asking if I was alright.

Then it all went black.

**So what'd you think!?**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

**Alright guys here you go my longest chapter yet. I would like to thank the reviewers, you are why this chapter is up so fast.**

"_Spencer come sit down. Your best friend is here to support you. Glen brought her home from school today, I didn't even have to ask. she said that she thought you could use some one to talk to" my mother said._

_I stood there wide eyed with my mouth hanging open. I could feel my head start to get light and I started to feel dizzy. The last thing I heard were my dad and Ashley asking if I was alright._

_Then it all went black._

Ashley's POV

I was absolutely terrified walking into the Carlin household but I couldn't let Spencer know that. I held her hand tight and walked in with her. I knew that no matter what it was not going to end the way Spencer wanted it to.

We walked into the living room and I immediately saw Madison sitting there with a smirk on her face. I squeezed Spencer's hand a little bit tighter in hopes that it would calm her nerves. I knew that Paula was talking but all I could hear was my heart rapidly beating.

Then I felt Spencer's hand start to go weak in mine. I turned to look at her.

"Are you alright" I asked simultaneously with . I saw Spencer's eyes start to close and she started to fall backwards. I immediately jumped behind her and threw her arms around waist, catching her before she hit the ground.

As soon as I caught her, I sat down and guided her head into my lap. I began to stroke her hair. I knew that she would wake up and second. The poor girl had been so stressed out that she literally passed out.

As I continued to stroke her hair, I looked up to see 4 pairs of eyes staring back at me. Mr.C had an endearing smile on his face while Paula was scowling at me. I could tell that everyone was kind of shocked that I was able to catch Spencer before she hit the ground. I thought for a second about how Spencer had told me that her mother was a doctor. I mean really, her daughter just passed out cold and she was just scowling at me.

I saw Madison smirking at me and Glen was looking regretful and guilty. I looked down at Spencer and saw that her eyes were starting to flutter open.

"Ashley" Spencer said in a hoarse voice.

"Baby I'm right here. Are you okay?" I said leaning down closer to her face.

"What, what happened to me" she asked. I could tell that she couldn't exactly remember where we were or why we were here.

"You blacked out sweetie. You were only out for a second. Do you think that you could stand up?" I asked. She nodded and started to sit up. I stood up and reached my hands out to help her. Once she was standing I placed and arm around her waist. I knew that she was still probably dizzy and I didn't want her pass out again.

She looked over at me and gave me a small smile. I smiled back at her and she kissed me on the lips. I pulled back and leaned my forehead on hers before giving her one more quick peck on the lips.

We turned back to her family and waited for some one to speak.

Spencer's POV

My head was pounding and I couldn't see straight. I wasn't sure if that was because of me passing out or the kiss with Ashley. We were staring back at my family and I took a deep breath.

"Alright Spencer I will have no more of your bullshit. No more kissing that dyke or pretending to pass out" my mother said. I stood there with my mouth agape, had my mother just accused me of pretending to pass out. I looked over at Ashley and saw that she was wearing the same expression as mine.

"I have explained to your father that I will gladly allow you to move back into the house on one condition. You have to agree to stop pretending to be gay. I mean I just can't have a lesbian running around my house. I am a Catholic and it is my duty to make sure that my children go to heaven. Think about poor Madison, I mean think about how terrible it would be to have your best friend be a lesbian."

I stood there at a loss for words. I saw my dad was wearing a frown and was now glaring at my mother. Madison looked as proud as could be. I mean even 2 years later, she was still making my life an absolute living hell.

I snapped, I knew that I had to say something. It was now or never.

"You know what mom you're right" I said and I could see Ashley was looking confused.

"I mean poor Madison. I came out to her 2 years ago and she proceeded to tell the entire school that I was gay. That must of been so hard for her. Oh and poor Glen, having to watch his sister get beat up very day and not do anything about it. Last of all you, who when you found out I was gay, slapped me and punched my girlfriend in the gut. So you know what, I am sorry, I am sorry for making your life so fucking hard."

I took a deep breath and looked around at the faces of the people in front of me. Everyone had looks of guilt plastered on their face except for my mother who had no emotion what so ever.

Glen looked the worst, clearly my dad had not known that Glen was a bystander. I was about to say something else when Madison stood up.

Oh here we go again. Honestly what could this bitch want. I mean I was so done with her like she needs to move the fuck on. This is getting old.

"Spencer, it really hurts me that you think I would do something like that to you. I just want you to get better. I mean your'e sick and we are all here to help you get better." I couldn't help it I started laughing. I mean really, I'm sick was the best that she could come up with.

As I was laughing I heard some one mumble "fuck off". I immediately looked over at Ashley who nodded over to my brother.

Glen was sitting there just shaking his head and looking at the ground. I was actually kind of amazed that he was taking my side over his girlfriend.

"Madison I am tired of this we are through" with that he walked upstairs. He left us all i the living room staring at Madison who had a blank look on her face.

Well that wasn't as much as I was hoping Glen would do. I mean I kind of expected him to come swooping in and save me from our evil homophobic mother.

Madison grabbed her purse and swiftly walked out of the living room. On her way out, she made sure to bump into me just enough so that I stumbled backwards. Lucking I had my knight in shining armor behind me to catch me.

Madison turned around and gave me a fake apologetic look.

"Whoops, sorry" she said as she was walking to the front door. I could feel ashley seething next to me. I still did not know what was said between them this morning before school started.

"Hey fuckface" I heard Ashley yell from right next to me.

I saw Madison stop in her place and turn around to face Ashley and I. She looked at me and then turned to look at Ashley. I saw her visibly gulp when she looked at Ashley.

I mean I know that Ashley could be intimidating but, she wasn't that scary.

"You may want to tell your family to hire a good lawyer" Ashley calmly said to her while she was laughing.

I saw all the color drain from Madison's face as she briskly walked out the front door. I turned to Ashley and saw that she was wearing a wicked smile on her face, telling me that she knew exactly how to hit Madison where it hurt.

"Are you fucking kidding me" I heard being yelled from the living room. I quickly turned around to see my father screaming at my mother who was still sitting on the couch. She was still wearing this smirk on her face.

My father was not the type of man that you would often see yelling. He was the kind and gentle soul of the family, so when he was yelling, you knew it was bad.

"How could you let this happen Paula. How could you let our daughter go to school every morning and be abused and not do anything to stop it. How could you slap our daughter and punch her innocent girlfriend in the gut. Do you not realize that is child harassment. I can't even deal with you right now Paula." With that my dad got up and left the house. That left me, my mother and Ashley all standing in the living room.

Well this is awkward. About 30 seconds had gone by and no one was saying anything. There was a big gay elephant in the room.

There was nothing left to be said to her. I grabbed Ashley's hand and walked out of the room. I marched straight up the stairs into Glen's room without letting go of her hand.

I yanked the door open and saw him sitting at his desk on his computer. He looked like a completely normal teenage boy. That was what bothered me the most was that he could go back to living a normal life. He didn't have to deal with the aftermath of that conversation. He could go on and live his life like nothing had ever happened.

"I really hoped you would pull through for me today. After everything you and your girlfriend have put me through, you couldn't just do this for me."

I left him there staring at me and Ashley and slammed the door. After everything we had been through, I just wanted to go home and snuggle up with my girlfriend.

"Let's go home" she said as she pulled me to her car. I didn't even bother saying good-bye to my mother.

Once we got in the car Ashley gave me a peck on the lips and we left the place that I had known as home.

**Drama Drama Drama! Give me your thoughts! The more reviews I get the more likely I am to post another chapter this week.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

**I didn't get as many reviews as I had hoped on the last chapter. This chapter is for Saving Me, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

_There was nothing left to be said to her. I grabbed Ashley's hand and walked out of the room. I marched straight up the stairs into Glen's room without letting go of her hand._

_I yanked the door open and saw him sitting at his desk on his computer. He looked like a completely normal teenage boy. That was what bothered me the most was that he could go back to living a normal life. He didn't have to deal with the aftermath of that conversation. He could go on and live his life like nothing had ever happened._

_"I really hoped you would pull through for me today. After everything you and your girlfriend have put me through, you couldn't just do this for me."_

_I left him there staring at me and Ashley and slammed the door. After everything we had been through, I just wanted to go home and snuggle up with my girlfriend._

_"Let's go home" she said as she pulled me to her car. I didn't even bother saying good-bye to my mother._

_Once we got in the car Ashley gave me a peck on the lips and we left the place that I had known as home._

Spencer's POV

We pulled into Ashley's driveway and I noticed that Kyla's car wasn't in the driveway. Ashley stopped the car and looked over at me. I felt the tears in my eyes but I wasn't making any noise. Ashley got out of the car and came over to my door. She opened the door and unstrapped my seatbelt.

Ashley grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the car and towards her house. We got to her front door and she grabbed her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door. We walked into the kitchen and she let go of my hand and walked over to the fridge.

"Baby, are you hungry" she asked sweetly. I smiled at her and nodded my head no. I had started to feel sick a few days ago and was really feeling like complete and utter crap now.

"I don't feel good" I whined out and leaned my head on the table. I closed my eyes and tried to push a way the pounding headache that I was starting to feel. This whole week had gone from bad to worse and my body was finally noticing.

I groaned and looked up to see Ashley sitting next to me. She was smiling at me and she was rubbing my back.

"Do you wanna go lay down baby" she asked feeling my forehead. I nodded yes and I went to stand up.

"No no no, what do you think you're doing" she said getting closer to me. I gave her a questioning look and I felt her pick me up. I let out a little squeal as she started towards the stairs.

"The rule in this house is, if you're sick you are not allowed to walk anywhere. Anytime you need to go somewhere you will call me and I will come get you." I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face. I mean my girlfriends is so cute and she makes me feel so special.

Ashley placed me in the bed and pulled my sweatshirt off of me revealing my tank top. She lifted the covers up and climbed into bed with me. She draped an arm around me and pulled me close to her.

"You did really great today baby. It's going to get easier I promise." I snuggled in closer and nuzzled my face into her neck.

I relaxed into her touch and started to feel myself fall asleep. I took a deep breath and let Ashley hold me in her arms until I fell asleep.

Ashley's POV

I woke up at seven in the morning. I took a deep breath relaxing because it was a Saturday. I knew that we were going to have a few days to figure stuff out before we had to deal with school again.

I looked down at Spencer and noticed thats she was shivering. I felt so bad for my girlfriend. Her poor body had been so stressed out that it was shutting down on her.

I leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Her forehead was burning up. I could tell that she was in pain. I decided that it made sense to get up and make her some soup.

I untangled myself from Spencer and heard her groan in protest. I gave her one more kiss on the forehead and headed downstairs.

As I turned the corner I slammed into some one. I fell backwards and the person landed on top of me.

I looked up and saw none other than my hung over looking sister staring back at me.

"What the hell happened to you" I asked, slightly concerned.

She just stared at me for a second trying to figure out if she should just tell me or not. I helped her up as she was thinking.

"Uh I was with friend" she said timidly. I was confused , why was she so concerned to tell me that she stayed at a friends house. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a glass of cranberry juice. I started to rifle through the fridge looking for the stuff to make Spencer her soup.

"Oh, what friend" I asked curiously? I mean, maybe I know her.

"Uh his name is uh Aiden" I spit the juice all over the counter. It looked like something out of a Looney Toons episode. Kyla stood there wide eyed looking at me.

"You stayed at a boy's house last night Kyla" I almost screamed at her. I would of screamed louder but I didn't want to wake up poor Spencer. I knew she was 17 but I mean come on, you don't go staying at random boy's houses.

"Well actually no" she said sheepishly. I gave her a confused look, what was she trying to get at.

"AAAHHHH get away from me. Don't touch me!" I heard yelled from upstairs. I took off in a full on sprint up the stairs. I didn't know what the hell was going on but I did know that I was going to protect her.

I ran into my room and saw a black haired boy standing in his boxers next to the bed. Spencer was leaning against the headboard holding her knees to her chest.

I jumped in bed and grabbed her. I pulled her in between my legs and she put her head into my chest. This had become the position that made Spencer feel most comfortable.

Kyla came running into the room and took a look around the room.

"Oh shit" I heard her say but I didn't bother looking up. I was looking down at Spencer as she was shaking into my chest. I knew that she wouldn't have reacted like this if Aiden had just walked in the room. I know that he must of done something which is what pissed me off.

"What the fuck did you do to her" I asked staring intently at him. I saw him shuffle his feet before looking down at the ground again.

Now give to give you a little retrospective on what this situation why don't I explain. I am sitting on the bed leaning against the headboard. Spencer is in between my legs with her head in my chest. She had she fists bunched around the straps of my sports bra. Sports bra? Oh yes I said sports bra.

Both Spencer and I were only wearing boxer shorts and sports bra's. Kyla was wearing a silk robe and the idiot was wearing a pair of polka dotted boxers.

Aiden looked over to Kyla who simply gestured for him to start speaking.

"Uh I um got up to go to the uh bathroom" he said scratching his head. I gave Kyla a look. You know the look that says "really this is the guy you picked". Spencer had stopped sobbing and had now pressed her back against mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist and was rubbing circles on her soft stomach.

"Would you like to continue" I asked sounding irritated.

"I didn't know which room it was I guess. I must of come in here thinking it was Kyla's room. I climbed into bed and um started to uh..." he mumbled.

He what? What was he trying to say that he did to my girlfriend.

"You what" I said venom dripping from every word. I had a feeling that I knew what was going to say.

"I thought it was Kyla so I started to kiss her and I kind of felt her up" he rushed out the last part. I felt Spencer stiffen in my arms. I pulled her in a little but closed to me trying to make her feel better.

"Kyla I want him out of the house" I said sternly. I could see that she was going to protest, but then she realized that there was nothing that she could say that would make me change my mind.

"If you don't get rid of him, he will lose all hope of ever having children.

Kyla pulled him out of my room and I turned Spencer around so that she was facing me. I could see that she was slightly sweating, probably because of the fever.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"I woke up and you were gone and the monkey looking boy was trying to cop a feel" she said smiling. I was happy to see that she wasn't as traumatized as I thought she was. The poor girl was probably just startled. It was good that she was able to make light of the situation. I hoped that maybe she would be able to make light of the situation with her family soon.

"Well baby I was going to make you some chicken noodle soup. I said sweetly.

"Well, I do like soup" she said playfully.

"Your chariot awaits madam" I said jumping off of the bed. I bent over and let her jump onto my back.

"Giddye up horsy" she said smacking my ass.

"Ride'm cowboy" I replied doing my best Woody from Toy Story impression.

It was time to make my baby some soup.

**Review. Review. Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

**Here's some fluff for you guys. I loved all of the reviews, keep them coming!**

_"Where did you go?" she asked._

_"I woke up and you were gone and the monkey looking boy was trying to cop a feel" she said smiling. I was happy to see that she wasn't as traumatized as I thought she was. The poor girl was probably just startled. It was good that she was able to make light of the situation. I hoped that maybe she would be able to make light of the situation with her family soon._

_"Well baby I was going to make you some chicken noodle soup. I said sweetly._

_"Well, I do like soup" she said playfully._

_"Your chariot awaits madam" I said jumping off of the bed. I bent over and let her jump onto my back._

_"Giddye up horsy" she said smacking my ass._

_"Ride'm cowboy" I replied doing my best Woody from Toy Story impression._

_It was time to make my baby some soup._

Ashley's POV

With Spencer on my back I ran down to the kitchen. She was giggling all the way down the stairs. It was really great to see her happy again. I knew that it must be hard for her to have to go through this with her family.

I sat her on the counter and gave her a peck on the lips. She pulled me in between her legs in an attempt to deepen the kiss. I bit her lip sliding my tongue into her mouth massaging her tongue with mine. Her hands were massaging my back and mine were massaging her soft stomach. It felt so good to have her soft lips on mine. I could kiss her forever and never get tired of it.

I pulled away when I noticed that she was shivering.

"Baby, are you cold" I asked sounding concerned. She nodded wrapping her arms around herself. I walked into the living room and grabbed her a blanket. Walking back into the kitchen I wrapped it around her and squeezed tight.

"Alright soup time" I said rubbing my hands together.

"Baby why don't you go lay down on the couch. I'll come bring you some soup when it's done." She nodded and jumped off the counter. She walked over to me and gave me a peck on the lips.

30 Minutes Later:

I ladled some soup into a bowl for and and placed it on a tray. I grabbed the tray and walked into the living room. I loved taking care of Spencer when she was sick. I liked knowing that I was able to make her day a little bit better.

The sight before me was so heartwarming.

Spencer was curled up on the couch and she was clutching my sweatshirt in her hands. She had her face pressed into my sweatshirt and she was lightly snoring. I didn't have the heart to wake her so I went back into the kitchen.

I put the soup back in the pot and put the cover on. I figured that I could reheat it later for the both of us when she was hungry.

Walking back into the living room, I realized that she must be cold, only having a sports bra and a pair of boxers on.

I grabbed the blanket that she had thrown on the floor and laid it on top of her. As I was tucking her in, Spencer pulled me on top of her. I let out a grunt as I landed on top of her. She wrapped her arms around me dropping my sweatshirt onto the floor.

"Mmm, much better" she mumbled into my neck as she got comfortable.

I pulled the blanket out from under me and threw it over the both of us. I grabbed her from underneath me and flipped us over.

I heard her sigh in contempt as she took a deep breath taking in my scent. I knew she loved the way I smelt and I was very happy having her face in the crook of my neck.

I held her tight against my chest as we drifted off into sleep.

Spencer's POV

I sleep a lot. I was never much of a sleeper before I met Ashley but now I feel so at peace when I am laying with her.

I could tell that Ashley was still fast asleep but I knew that I needed to get up. I could feel my stomach rumbling and I knew that I needed food to eat now.

I pried myself out from underneath Ashley and gave her a peck on the cheek.

I ran to the bathroom before stepping into the kitchen. I noticed a pot on the stove and saw that Ashley had made soup. I turned the stove on and stirred the soup heating it up. I turned on the radio low next to me, trying to find something catchy to listen to.

It suddenly hit me that I was ridiculously happy. I mean I honestly could not remember the last time that I was that happy. This girl had come into my life and completely turned it around.

I found a station that I liked and realized what the song was about.

_Man-made, rewiring of a predisposition_

_Playing God_

_Ahh nah, here we go_

_America the brave_

_Still fears what we don't know_

_And God loves all His children_

_Is somehow forgotten_

_But we paraphrase a book written_

_35 hundred years ago_

_I don't know_

_And I can't change_

_Even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_And I can't change_

_Even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_My love, my love, my love_

_She keeps me warm _

It was a girl that was singing that part. She was singing about another girl keeping her warm. This song was about gay rights. I could feel the tears start to pool in my eyes as I continued to stir the soup.

_If I was gay_

_I would think hip-hop hates me_

_Have you read the YouTube comments lately_

_"Man that's gay"_

_Gets dropped on the daily_

_We've become so numb to what we're sayin'_

_Our culture founded from oppression_

_Yeah, we don't have acceptance for 'em_

_Call each other faggots_

_Behind the keys of a message board_

_A word routed in hate_

_Yet our genre still ignores it_

_Gay is synonymous with the lesser_

_It's the same hate that's caused wars from religion_

_Gender and skin color_

_Complexion of your pigment_

_The same fight that lead people to walk-outs and sit-ins_

_It's human rights for everybody_

_There is no difference_

_Live on! And be yourself!_

_When I was in church_

_They taught me something else_

_If you preach hate at the service_

_Those words aren't anointed_

_And that Holy Water_

_That you soak in_

_Is then poisoned_

_When everyone else_

_Is more comfortable_

_Remaining voiceless_

_Rather than fighting for humans_

_That have had their rights stolen_

_I might not be the same_

_But that's not important_

_No freedom 'til we're equal_

_Damn right I support it_

_I don't know_

"Boo" I heard whispered in my ear. I jumped away holding the wooden spoon in my hand as a weapon. I saw Ashley smirking at me.

"Really Spence a spoon" she asked smiling. She grabbed the spoon out of my hands and placed on the table next to us. She pulled me into her. I leaned my head on her shoulder and we just swayed to the music.

She placed her hands on my hips and I had my arms around her neck.

We have to change us

Whatever god you believe in

We come from the same one

Strip away the fear

Underneath it's all the same love

About time that we raised up

And I can't change

Even if I tried

Even if I wanted to

And I can't change

Even if I tried

Even if I wanted to

My love, my love, my love

She keeps me warm

"She keeps me warm" Ashley repeated into my ear. Her beautiful singing voice always made me smile.

I looked over at the soup and saw that it was about to boil over. I quickly shoved Ashley away from me and ran to the stove. I turned the heat down just in time before it was about to boil over.

I let out a sigh of relief before looking over at Ashley who was giving me a confused look.

"What I was hungry" I said innocently. She gave me knowing look before pushing herself off of the counter.

She walked over and gave me a bowl of soup. She knelt down in front of me and leaned into my stomach.

"We better feed you before the beast is awoken" she said laughing as I stared down at her. She stood up and walked away carrying two bowls of soup to the kitchen table.

I gave her a slap on the ass and followed behind her.

Finally, time to eat.

**Song: Same love by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

**Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Here's some more fluff to make your day a little better. Give me you thoughts.**

_I looked over at the soup and saw that it was about to boil over. I quickly shoved Ashley away from me and ran to the stove. I turned the heat down just in time before it was about to boil over._

_I let out a sigh of relief before looking over at Ashley who was giving me a confused look._

_"What I was hungry" I said innocently. She gave me knowing look before pushing herself off of the counter._

_She walked over and gave me a bowl of soup. She knelt down in front of me and leaned into my stomach._

_"We better feed you before the beast is awoken" she said laughing as I stared down at her. She stood up and walked away carrying two bowls of soup to the kitchen table._

_I gave her a slap on the ass and followed behind her._

_Finally, time to eat._

Ashley's POV

I woke up at 9 AM on Saturday morning. I wanted to make this day special for Spencer. I didn't want to take her out on a traditional date because let's face it, our relationship was far from traditional.

Spencer seemed like the type that would enjoy something childlike and fun. I decided that I would take her to the Santa Monica Pier.

I got up and jumped in the shower. I loved the feeling of the hot water dripping down my body. I loved the feeling of all my worries being washed away. I scrubbed down my body washing away all the terrible things that had happened over the past couple of days.

All while thinking about how out of the pain, I got the best thing in the world. Spencer.

She was the light at the end of the tunnel. She was the thing that I looked forward to seeing even when we were only apart for a few minutes.

I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around myself. I stepped out of the shower and brushed my teeth and hair. I walked back into my bedroom and looked over at my bed. I saw a mass of golden hair sprawled out on the pillow.

She had replaced my body with a pillow. Her arms and legs were wrapped around the pillow and her tongue was sticking out of her mouth. She wasn't quite snoring but she was letting out little puffs of air.

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 10:00. Wow, I had taken a long shower I thought to myself.

I decided that I would get dressed and then go back and lay with Spencer. I threw on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a bright yellow Nike tank top. I figured that this would be comfortable attire for a carnival.

I walked back over to my bed and took away the pillow that Spencer was holding on to. I heard he grunt in protest before rolling over to lay on her stomach.

I knew that at this point it was going to take a while to wake her up if I kept up with this method. I decided that I mind as well have some fun with it.

I slowly crawled on to the bed and and laid on her back. I had my stomach up to her back and we were lined up. I wrapped my arms around her, clasping my hands together under her stomach.

I heard her moan as she pushed her ass up to meet my center. This was the most intimate that we had gotten with each other yet. I didn't want to go too far because, I mean Spencer was still half asleep.

I rolled off of her and again she grunted in protest. I laid next to her on my back.

About five minutes passed and I could Spencer was starting to become fully awake. I rolled over on to my side and Spencer did the same. We shared a brief kiss before looking into each other eyes.

"Well that was quite a way to wake up" she said laughing. I laughed along with her and got up to the dresser. I threw her some clothes similar to mine. A white tank top and some extremely tight, ass-hugging dark jeans.

"I'm going to go make you some breakfast and I want you to get dressed. I am taking you out on a date. Be ready by 11" I shouted walking down the hallway.

Spencer's POV

What the hell is going on? I woke up and was watching Ashley walk around in those magnificent jeans. I mean how could you not look at her ass and the way her tank top brought out the deep tan of her skin.

While I was admiring my beautiful girlfriend, apparently she was telling me something important. All I caught was "date" and "11" so I figured I should start getting ready.

I had taken a shower the night before, so I decided that I would throw on some clothes and head downstairs for breakfast.

While I was getting dressed I thought that I should listen to some music. I grabbed my laptop out of the bag that I had grabbed from my house that night. I opened up my ITunes account and went to buy some new songs.

I remembered the song that I heard yesterday on the radio. I saw that Macklemore had a new album out and I decided to buy it.

I put on the first song of the album and started to get dressed.

_I hope that God decides to talk through him_

_That the people decide to walk with him_

_Regardless of Pitchfork cosigns I've jumped_

_Make sure the soundman doesn't cockblock the drums_

_Let the snare knock the air right out of your lungs_

_And those words be the oxygen_

_Just breathe_

_Hey man, regardless I'mma say it_

_Felt like I got signed the day that I got an agent_

_Got an iTunes check, shit man I'm paying rent_

_About damn time that I got out of my basement_

_About damn time I got around the country and I hit these stages_

_I was made to slay them_

_Ten thousand hours I'm so damn close I can taste it_

_On some Malcolm Gladwell, David Bowie meets Kanye shit_

_This is dedication_

_A life lived for art is never a life wasted_

_Ten thousand_

_Ten thousand hours felt like ten thousand hands_

_Ten thousand hands, they carry me_

I was dancing around as I tried to get my jeans on. These damn jeans she gave me were so friggen tight, I couldn't even get them on. I heard Ashley in the doorway and I quickly turned around to see her.

I was about to scold her for giving me such tight jeans, when I felt myself start to fall over. I hit the ground with my jeans around my knees and my tank top riding up.

I heard Ashley laughing as I struggled to try and stand up.

_Now, now, now_

_This is my world, this is my arena_

_The tv told me something different I didn't believe it_

_I stand here in front of you today all because of an idea_

_I could be who I wanted if I could see my potential_

_And I know that one day I'mma be him_

_Put the gloves on, sparring with my ego_

_Everyone's greatest obstacle, I beat him, celebrate that achievement_

_Got some attachments, some baggage I'm actually working on leaving_

_See, I observed Escher, I love Basquiat_

_I watched Keith Harring, you see I study art_

_The greats weren't great because at birth they could paint_

_The greats were great cause they paint a lot_

_I will not be a statistic, just let me be_

_No child left behind, that's the American scheme_

_I make my living off of words_

_And do what I love for work_

_And got around 980 on my SATs_

_Take that system, what did you expect?_

_Generation of kids choosing love over a desk_

_Put those hours in and look at what you get_

_Nothing that you can hold, but everything that it is_

_Ten thousand_

Ashley walked over to me standing in front of me. She lent down and extended her arm to help me stand up. I stood up and she pulled me into her.

_Same shit, different day, same struggle_

_Slow motion as time slips through my knuckles_

_Nothing beautiful about it, no light at the tunnel_

_For the people that put the passion before them being comfortable_

_Raw, unmedicated heart no substitute_

_Banging on table tops, no subs to toot_

_I'm feeling better than ever man, what is up with you?_

_Scraping my knuckles, I'm battling with some drug abuse_

_I lost another friend, got another call from a sister_

_And I speak for the people that share that struggle too_

_Like they got something bruised_

_My only rehabilitation was the sweat, tears and blood when up in the booth_

She grabbed the waist of my jeans and pulled them up, without breaking eye contact. They slid up with ease. She buttoned them and zipped up the fly.

She placed her hands in my back pockets and pulled me in even closer to her.

_It's the part of the show where it all fades away_

_When the lights go to black and the band leaves the stage_

_And you wanted an encore but there's no encore today_

_Cause the moment is now, can't get it back from the grave_

_Part of the show - it all fades away_

_Lights go to black - band leaves the stage_

_You wanted an encore but there's no encore today_

_Cause the moment is now, can't get it back from the grave_

_Welcome to the Heist_

"Welcome to the heist baby" Ashley said pressed up against my back. I moaned as she kissed up and down my neck.

"Time for our date let's move it" she said slapping my ass as she walked out the door.

**Review. Review. Review.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

**Here we go, give me your thoughts and review.**

Previously on Somewhere Only We Know:

_When the lights go to black and the band leaves the stage_

_And you wanted an encore but there's no encore today_

_Cause the moment is now, can't get it back from the grave_

_Part of the show - it all fades away_

_Lights go to black - band leaves the stage_

_You wanted an encore but there's no encore today_

_Cause the moment is now, can't get it back from the grave_

_Welcome to the Heist_

_"Welcome to the heist baby" Ashley said pressed up against my back. I moaned as she kissed up and down my neck._

_"Time for our date let's move it" she said slapping my ass as she walked out the door._

Ashley's POV

Spencer has not stopped asking me since we left about where we are going. I wanted to make it a surprise. I knew that the look on her face would be absolutely priceless when we showed up at the carnival.

Growing up with a rich dad and a distant mom did have its perks. My bank account was constantly full with more than I could ever even spend. Before we left I grabbed my credit card because I wanted Spencer to be able to have whatever she wanted for an entire day.

"Baby please just tell me where we're going" Spencer said giving me her best puppy dog face. I almost caved in when she did this, I mean how could you not, she looked so damn cute.

I had my hand on her thigh and my other hand was on the steering wheel. Her hands were holding on to the hand on her thigh.

"Baby, I told you that it's a surprise" I gave her hand a squeeze. "We will be there soon and I am looking forward to seeing your face" I said quietly.

She gave me a wide smile and squeezed my hand out of happiness. I knew that this was going to be an awesome day and I just wanted to see Spencer smile. Her smile was enough to light up the whole room. It was a shame that I wasn't able to see her smile enough.

We pulled up to the carnival and I pulled into a parking space. I looked over at Spencer and saw her eyes light up. She had this huge grin on her face and I could see her smile in her eyes.

Everything that we had gone through together was totally worth it for that one moment.

Spencer's POV

"Are you serious Ashley" I started screaming as I bounced up and down in my seat. Keep in mind that my seatbelt was still on, so I can imagine that I looked quite awkward. Ashley was giving me a loving smile and she just nodded.

We both jumped out of the car and I ran over to Ashley and grabbed her waist. I spun her around and pulled her close to me. I could tell that she was surprised by my actions because she was kind of out of breath. I guess that could of been because of another reason as well.

I pulled her against me and crashed my lips against hers. She slip her tongue into my mouth and massaged my tongue with hers. I pushed her up against her car and pushed myself against her even more. She reached behind me running her hands up and down my back underneath my shirt.

I loved the feeling of her hands on my skin. I could feel goose-bumps forming everywhere that her hands passed. Her hands then dipped down to my ass and squeezed it through my incredibly tight jeans. I grind myself into her, loving the feeling of her body against mine.

We both pulled back knowing that it was getting too heated way too quickly. I leaned my head against hers before grabbing her hands in mine.

"Thank you" I whispered, ghosting my lips across hers.

"Baby, I will do anything for you" she said mimicking my movements against my lips. She pushed herself off of the car and grabbed my hand in hers. She laced our fingers together before bringing my hand up to her lips and kissing it.

We walked hand in hand into the carnival. It was a beautiful 75 degree day out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. We walked up to the front desk and Ashley grabbed her credit card out of her pocket and bought us two wristbands.

Ashley refused to let go of my hand while the man at the front desk was putting on my wristband. This made things hard for the guy, but hey who was I to let go of my beautiful girlfriends hand.

We decided to just walk around for a little while and take in the sights around us. There were families everywhere and I couldn't help a sad smile form across my face. I knew that there was nothing I could do now, this is the way my life was going to be.

Ashley squeezed my hand a little bit tighter before giving me a sad smile. I could tell that she knew that seeing families bothered me . The wound was still fresh. Eventually I knew that I would stop thinking about my family. I was nothing to them, so they were going to be nothing to me.

We were walking over to the whack-a-mole game because Ashley insisted that she was going to win me a huge teddy bear.

"Hey dykes can I watch" I heard yelled from behind us. I could feel myself tense up, not because of what he said, but because I was scared he was going to try and hurt me.

Ashley pulled me behind her and pulled my arms around my waist. I placed my face in the crook of her neck and inhaled the calming smell that was Ashley.

She was massaging my hands and it was helping me to calm down.

We decided to get away from everyone and get on the ferris wheel. They were the little four-seater pods that you could sit in. They had some music playing and I was bobbing my head up and down.

_we cut the legs off of our pants_

_threw our shoes into the ocean_

_sit back and wave through the daylight_

_sit back and wave through the daylight_

We sat down and were looking out the window while the two other people got it. Now wouldn't it be my fucking luck that the only two people in the world who would be on a date, are the two people in our pod.

Ashley's arm went around my soldier and she pulled me into her side. I could tell that we weren't the only ones that felt uncomfortable. I could see that both Glen and Madison looked extremely awkward.

slip and slide on subway grates

_these shoes are poor mans ice skates_

_fall through like change in the daylight_

_fall through like change in the daylight_

_i miss yellow lines in my roads_

_some color on monochrome_

_maybe i'll paint them in myself_

_maybe i'll paint them in myself_

_these sidewalks liquid then stone_

_building walls and an old pay phone_

_it rings like all through the daylight_

You could literally cut the tension with a knife. No on was speaking and no one was moving except for Ashley lightly stroking my hand.

_and in the daylight we can hitchhike to maine_

_i hope that someday i'll see without these frames_

_and in the daylight i don't pick up my phone_

_cause in the daylight anywhere feels like home_

_I have five clocks in my life_

_and only one has the time right_

_i'll just unplug it for today_

_ill just unplug it for today_

_open hydrant rolled down windows_

_this car might make a good old boat_

_and float down grand street in daylight_

_and float down grand street in daylight_

Could this physically be anymore awkward. I mean come on my ex-best friend and my brother in a pod suspended in the air, sitting across from me and my lesbian girlfriend.

Can someone explain to me what I did in my past life to deserve something like this.

_and with just half of a sunburn_

_new yellow lines that i earned_

_step back and here comes the night time_

_step back and here comes the night time_

_and in the daylight we can hitchhike to maine_

_i hope that someday i'll see without these frames_

_and in the daylight i don't pick up my phone_

_cause in the daylight anywhere feels like home_

Both Ashley and I ran out of the cart as fast as possible, hoping to escape the awkward situation. If only I didn't have to get my sweater stuck in the damn revolving gate as you exit the ride.

"Save yourself" I said exasperatingly as I tried to get my sweater unstuck.

She grabbed my sweater off of me and said "fuck it", throwing it on to the ground. We ran away like Bonnie and Clyde fleeing a crime scene. We were cracking up laughing as we ran to the nearest food vendor, in search of something to clog out arteries.

"Um Spencer can we talk" I heard from some one behind me. I sighed and turned around. Oh here we go.

So much for a day at the carnival.

**Let me know what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**I hope you enjoy!**

"_Save yourself" I said exasperatingly as I tried to get my sweater unstuck._

_She grabbed my sweater off of me and said "fuck it", throwing it on to the ground. We ran away like Bonnie and Clyde fleeing a crime scene. We were cracking up laughing as we ran to the nearest food vendor, in search of something to clog out arteries._

"_Um Spencer can we talk" I heard from some one behind me. I sighed and turned around. Oh here we go._

_So much for a day at the carnival._

Spencer's POV

This was not the way I wanted my first date to go with Ashley. I knew that Glen wanted to talk to me but that didn't mean that I wanted to talk to him.

"Spencer, do you think that I could talk to you for a minute" Glen said.

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of my girlfriend" I said sternly grabbing Ashley's hand.

_We met as soul mates on Parris Island_

_We left as inmates from an asylum_

_And we were sharp, as sharp as knives_

_And we were so gung ho to lay down our lives_

Glen gave me a pleading look. I don't know why he was so adamant about talking to me in private. I looked over at Ashley and she nodded for me to go with Glen. I wasn't too happy about having to leave Ashley with Madison.

I squeezed her hand and walked away to listen to what my brother had to say. Ashley went over to funnel cart to get our funnel cakes and Madison followed behind her.

"Glen what do you want. You kind of ruined my date." I said irritated.

"Well to tell you the truth Spencer, I didn't really have anything to say to you." I could feel the anger building inside of me.

"Glen what the hell do you mean, you don't have anything to say to me" I was ready to yell at him but I didn't want to cause a scene.

_We came in spastic like tameless horses_

_We left in plastic as numbered corpses_

_And we learned fast to travel light_

_Our arms were heavy but our bellies were tight_

_We had no home front, we had no soft soap_

_They sent us Playboy, they gave us Bob Hope_

_We dug in deep and shot on sight_

"Well you see I was just supposed to get you away from Ashley" I gave him a look to continue.

"Uh well um Madison wanted to get Ashley alone so she could convince her not to sue her. The only way that she would get her alone was is if I got you alone with me." I stared at him in disbelief, how could my own brother do something like that to me.

I looked over at Ashley and saw that Madison was trying to get increasingly closer to Ashley. Ashley had an annoyed look on her face and she was holding our funnel cakes in her hands.

It almost looked like she was trying to seduce Ashley and it looked like they were about to kiss.

_And prayed to Jesus Christ with all of our might_

_We had no cameras to shoot the landscape_

_We passed the hash pipe and played our Doors tapes_

_And it was dark, so dark at night_

_And we held on to each other like brother to brother_

_We promised our mothers we'd write_

Oh my gosh, Madison was leaning in for the kiss.

_And we would all go down together_

_We said we'd all go down together_

_Yes we would all go down together_

The whole thing happened in slow motion. Madison placed her hands on either side of the wall that Ashley was leaning on. I saw the pure fear and disgust that quickly flashed across Ashley's face.

Madison leaned in and placed her lips against Ashley's, to which Ashley replied by shoving our two funnel cakes against her. I couldn't help but laugh at the desperate attempt by my ex-best-friend.

Madison pulled back and shrieked about the fact that her outfit was destroyed. I saw Ashley still had a look of absolute horror on her face. She looked over at me with pleading eyes, trying to convey that she was not in on it.

_Remember Charlie, remember Baker_

_They left their childhood on every acre_

_And who was wrong? And who was right?_

_It didn't matter in the thick of the fight_

_We held the day in the palm of our hand_

_They ruled the night, and the night_

_Seemed to last as long as six weeks..._

I gave her a smile and her face instantly softened. Madison ran over to me and grabbed Glen.

"Your fucking girl-friend just tried to shove her tongue down my throat." I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that my brother was standing next to me with a look of absolute horror on his face.

Glen grabbed his arm away from Madison's grasp and walked away. She chased after him, shouting his name. She had funnel cake falling off of her shirt, and it was honestly something out of a National Lampoons Movie.

_On Parris Island_

_We held the coastline, they held the highlands_

_And they were sharp, as sharp as knives_

_They heard the hum of our motors_

_They counted the rotors_

_And waited for us to arrive_

I decided that it was probably a good idea to go and check on Ashley to see how she was doing.

"Baby I am so sorry, I didn't kiss her. She is so disgusting and she just came after me. I think she wanted to try and convince me not to sue her. But let me tell you something now I am going to fucking sue her for harassment on so many levels. I'm sorry about your funnel cake." Ashley was able to rush all of that out before I seared my lips against hers.

I mimicked the position that Madison had been in with her. Ashley placed her hands on my hips and pulled me into her. We stayed like that for a a few minutes ignoring the catcalls and hatful remarks.

"So tell me. Who's kiss was better" I asked Ashley teasingly. We started to walk to her car to try and home without any more debacles.

"I think you know the answer to that" Ashley said pinching my ass and running ahead in front of me.

_And we would all go down together_

_We said we'd all go down together_

_Yes we would all go down together_

**Sorry it's been so long, I've been busy with school and writing some other stuff. I hope everyone made it through Sandy alright. You know what to do leave me your reviews. 15 reviews and I will update tomorrow and monday!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I don't really have any ides on where I'm going with the story next so message me with your ideas. Thanks and review!**

Previously on Somewhere Only We Know:

_I mimicked the position that Madison had been in with her. Ashley placed her hands on my hips and pulled me into her. We stayed like that for a a few minutes ignoring the catcalls and hatful remarks._

"_So tell me. Who's kiss was better" I asked Ashley teasingly. We started to walk to her car to try and home without any more debacles. _

"_I think you know the answer to that" Ashley said pinching my ass and running ahead in front of me._

_And we would all go down together_

_We said we'd all go down together_

_Yes we would all go down together_

Spencer's POV

Things had been great between Ashley and I. When we got home from the carnival we had decided to make dinner together. Feeling domestic with her was one of the greatest feelings I had ever experienced.

Standing next to her stirring the sauce as I watched her cook the chicken. We were swaying around listening to music trying to enjoy the last moments of peace. Tomorrow was Monday and we were going to have to endure an entire week of school.

_In your ocean, I'm ankle deep_

_I feel the waves crashin' on my feet_

_It's like I know where I need to be_

_But I can't figure out, yeah I can't figure out_

Immediately when we got home Ashley had called her family lawyer. Apparently when her Dad had dies he was who they used to sue the drunk driver that hit him. Ashley and I didn't really talk about her Dad too often.

She still hadn't quite recovered from his death even though it was over 5 years ago. When stuff had settled down in our lives I would try to get her to open up to me about it.

J_ust how much air I will need to breathe_

_When your tide rushes over me_

_There's only one way to figure out_

_Will you let me drown, will you let me drown?_

We had decided that it didn't matter what people said, she was going to be there for me no matter what.

I know that Ashley will protect me at all costs, but I still have the lingering fear of what would happen if she wasn't with me.

"Baby, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours" Ashley said putting her hands on my hips. I sighed slumping my shoulders, I didn't want her to think that I didn't feel safe with her.

_Hey now, this is my desire_

_Consume me like a fire, 'cause I just want something beautiful_

_To touch me, I know that I'm in reach_

_'Cause I am down on my knees._

_I'm waiting for something beautiful_

_Oh, something beautiful_

I knew that Ashley felt powerless at times when it came to all the drama going on in my life, and that her protecting me was one of the only things she had.

Ashley loved to be able to calm me and make all my worries fade away. She loved to be able to snake her arms around my waist at night and pull me close to her. She loved seeing my worries and fears fade away as her face was pressed into my neck.

_And the water is rising quick_

_And for years I was scared of it_

_We can't be sure when it will subside_

_So I won't leave your side, no I can't leave your side._

"Yeah baby, I'm fine, just tired I guess" I said pouring the sauce over the chicken and pasta. I stirred it all together and turned the stove off.

I turned around to look Ashley in the eyes to try and convince her that I was fine. She stared me in the eyes for a second before picking me up and throwing me over her shoulder.

I squealed and kicked my feet in protest but Ashley was having none of it. She gripped me tighter and ran us upstairs.

_Hey now, this is my desire_

_Consume me like a fire, 'cause I just want something beautiful_

_To touch me, I know that I'm in reach_

_'Cause I am down on my knees._

_I'm waiting for something beautiful_

_Oh, something beautiful_

Once we got into her room she threw me down on the bed and began to tickle me. I was writhing around underneath me and I could see that it was turning her on. She momentarily stopped tickling me and she was just staring at my eyes with a goofy smile across her face.

She shook her head to clear away what I can imagine was a very dirty image. She moved her hands to my stomach and began to tickle me agin until I was begging for mercy.

_In a daydream, I couldn't live like this._

_I wouldn't stop until I found something beautiful._

_When I wake up, I know I will have_

_No, I still won't have what I need._

_Something Beautiful_

"Look baby, I know you are nervous about tomorrow. There will be times when I am not with you but Kyla and Chelsea are there for you too. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that you never hurt like that again." Ashley was staring into my eyes and I knew that she meant every word of it.

I could feel tears starting to brim in my eyes as I thought about how much this girl truly cared for me.

"Thank you" was all I was able to get out before the tears began to fall.

Ashley curled up next to me and I buried my face in her neck.

"I feel like we spend more time in this bed than anywhere else" I said laughing. I heard her giggle in response pulling me closer to her.

I looked up into her eyes and saw that she was wearing a smirk on her face.

"What are you thinking about" I asked smiling up at her. She just shook her head and looked down into my eyes.

"I was just thinking of how many other things we could be doing in this bed" she said shyly looking away. I reached up and seared my lips against hers taking control of the kiss.

I loved seeing the cocky side of Ashley come out. I knew that we were in it together and that she really was going to protect me.

_Hey now this is my desire_

_Consume me like a fire, 'cause I just want something beautiful_

_To touch me, I know that I'm in reach_

_Cause I am down on my knees_

_I'm waiting for something beautiful_

_Oh, something beautiful_


End file.
